Made For Them
by Juxtaposed Soul
Summary: *ABANDONED!* IF ANYONE IS INTERESTING IN ADOPTING FEEL FREE TO PM ME. Bella isn't what she seems, and she rocks more than one world with her appearance. She finds everything she could ever want there. Bella/All Cullens OOC/AU
1. The Day They All Agreed

Made For Them

Chap 1: The Day They All Agreed

 **A/N so this is just an idea that floated through my head, I'm a big fan of Poly stories and so here's one of my own. Its not Beta'd so all mistakes are all Word's... Sorry mine :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does and although she's welcome to Fuckward I really with Jasper or Jane was mine but hey this story will have to do**

 **And without further ado... Enjoy**

It was a normal day in Forks. The sun refused to shine and the rain refused to cease. Carlisle left in the early hours of the morning for the hospital and Esme was up in the attic designing something or other to use to renovate the house. Edward walked out of the forest with a smile on his face, he could feel the blood sloshing in his stomach a sure sign of satisfaction. The lion was down and dead before it had chance to think let alone react. The blood had being warm as it slid down Edward's throat and now he was ready to face the day.

Well okay maybe not so ready, he was never ready to return to school, the mixture of temptation and monotony was unbearable. But he did it for peace and for the parents that had looked after him so well over the years. As eight rolled around he pulled his silver Volvo out of the garage and sat waiting for his siblings. The calm and collected Rosalie and her polar opposite Alice. Jasper who always seemed to be in pain or uncomfortable and Emmett that never seemed to express any of those emotions. Each with a past and each with an immeasurable future. No one in their family had found their soul mates but each had some faith, some more than others but it was there nonetheless.

It took no less than five minutes for the whole family to converge in the small vehicle. Alice called shotgun like every morning and the other three folded uncomfortably into the back. As soon as the doors closed Edward sped off down their barren drive and into the rain covered roads of Forks.

At the school they moved as a pack, protecting themselves and each other. The only time they split were when their lessons did not correspond but that didn't happen until after lunch.

And when lunch rolled around they returned to the pack animals once again. They walked in tandem, usually they were what was most talked about, the stars of a show that no one truly knew the lines to. No today they walked but no one watched, they weren't the most exciting thing of the day, today it was a girl. A mere human that stole their spotlight. There were numerous rumours about her.

She was more beautiful than Rosalie, brunette with perfect skin and a soft smile. Yes it was the smile that tipped the scales for her. Also according to the gossip grapevine she was impeccably dressed in the finest Italian designs. Depending on who you spoke to she was either cheery and the perfect gentleman (mainly staff) or dryly sarcastic almost to a fault (the boys and sluts). Edward couldn't help remarking she shared some kind of trait with each of her siblings. But nonetheless not one of them had met this enigma and they were all eager to see what had got the populace of Forks high school into such a tizzy.

They did not make their search obvious, they did as usual, upholding aloofness through curiosity. They placed their filled trays on the bitter white surface of the badly cleaned table and sat daintily in the stiff chairs. They picked at apples and poked straws in unused drink cartons. Unbeknownst to the chattering humans around them they were looking for the anomaly in their little world. They knew her name,

Isabella Swan. However when a face was placed with a name four of five of them undercover vampires stopped dead in their tracks. They all saw the beauty at the same time, flowing brunette locks, large chocolate doe eyes, curves in all the right places and full kissable lips. She walked like she owned the place and maybe she didn't but she now owned four vampires sat in the room.

Recognition flooded them all instantly causing them all to react differently.

Both Jasper and Emmett stiffened immediately at the sight of the girl calling to their baser needs. Where Emmett whistled cheerfully, Jasper groaned in frustration both sexual and emotional. Where Emmett fought the urge to sweep her off her feet, to immerse himself in the scent of freesias and strawberries, Jasper fought not to run, to save this beautiful creature that did not deserve to be with such a monster as himself. For Alice and Rosalie it was terribly disconcerting, they knew this was what they'd being waiting for, the person who owned them completely but what threw them off was that it was a girl. They hadn't expected that in the slightest. Alice took it in her stride, she watched the girl unabashedly, a purr reverberating through her beast, her eyes pulsed black in lust as she sat fixed, with pure determination, to her chair. Rosalie let out a gentle, low growl as she felt unworthy for the first time in her years. She was used to being the most beautiful but god she was far from it, this goddess before was. And she felt the taint of her human years fully, she wasn't good enough for the girl.

Yes they all fought some urge as they watched and scented their mate. Four minds were focused on one girl so resolutely that they didn't notice each others fixation. But Edward did. He sat himself, staring at the human with a silent mind, stupefied into silence as four voices echoed in his mind.

"Isabella... MINE! MATE!"

 **So that was the first chapter, feel free to drop me a review. Feel free to be nice about it as well but still criticise the shittiness lol**

 **I will attempt to update weekly but as we all know sometimes life is a retard and gets in the way so I'm not going to make promises that I'm not sure I can keep but I do promise that I will update more than once if I do leave you longer than I said.**

 **Shezza :)**


	2. Father's Bad Ideas

Made For Them

Chap 2: Father's Bad Ideas

 **So, here we have it chapter 2. This is basically Bella's point of view and after the next couple of chapters the two different settings converge.**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews, I write because its fun but I only post the stories because of the wonderful support everyone gives and receives on here.**

 **And without further ado, the story**

Why on Earth would the king of the vampires believe it to be a good idea for a vampire to socialise with humans? This particular vampire may be a hybrid and have blood running through veins but first and foremost she was a vampire. Isabella Volturi had no care for the creatures she fed from and even less desire to spend time with them. Nonetheless she hated to displease her beloved father and so she came to the dreary town of Forks in America. It was a continent she had never ventured to before and she missed the looming fields and grand architecture of her homeland, Italy.

She had moved to this dratted town merely a week ago and she longed to return to her father, her uncles, her mother and aunts. She missed the pranks that she played with her brothers and sisters and above all she missed her twins, the two young vampires that were her children in all but blood. Each day she spent in this town the more she hated it, however what was the worst was the nearby reservations.

It was not the Natives themselves that bothered her but what the young boys in La Push turned into. There was a pack of wolf shape shifters whose main purpose in life was to kill her species. She did not like it but she respected the need to protect ones land but she had being deeper into the workings and what she found was abhorrent. Within the wolves she had adopted another child in heart and soon, within the week, she would have retribution on his pack mates who caused him such pain.

But retribution would not come this day for today, on her fathers stipulation, she would be going to school. Again this was a bad idea on her father's part. She never knew quite what the exuberant man was thinking, he had never being on the same wavelength as every other creature. Isabella saw no point in going to school, for the past nine hundred and eighty years she had being taught by her Uncle Marcus, nearly a millenia of impeccable teaching could not compare to a few months of second rate education in a back woods small town.

She pulled up to the parking lot of the school in the large, slow Chevy her father had gifted her. He gave it to her to make sure she had no choice to obey speed limits but despite its snail like qualities Bella was rather fond of the large machine. While Bella was here Bella was going under the last name Swan and she was housing with a human who's days were numbered as he'd acquired knowledge of them. Apparently she had being going to a private school in Italy but had decided to spend her senior year with her estranged father. It would do as far as stories went.

The second Bella stepped out of her truck she felt the piercing burn of numerous eyes on her back, although she was annoyed she was not the slightest bit surprised. What could she expect of a town this small and drab.

She walked through the hordes with her head held high towards the large white sign that lead her to the reception. The woman in the office was squat with twinkling blue eyes.

"Hello dear, you must be Chief Swan's daughter." Bella flashed the woman, Mrs Cope, a charming smile.

"Yes thankyou, I'm glad to be here, I have missed him so but Italy is beautiful." Lie, lie but finally truth. She wanted to lose herself in the mindlessness of lessons she knew better than the teacher.

"Well here's your timetable, locker key and this slip here needs to be signed by your teachers." Bella nodded and took her leave.

She groaned when she noticed the first lesson she had was Italian. Great she would be made an example of hailing from Italy and all that.

The morning dragged by painfully slow for Bella. She was hungry for food and being ensconced in humans made her thirst flare just a little but it was manageable, her control was beyond perfection. Luckily she could fix one problem in minutes. She practically ran (at a human pace) towards the diner. She had her sight set firmly on the counter and ordered whatever didn't look like complete shit.

After she payed she turned to find a table and for the first time in her long life she nearly dropped something. She met golden eyes, vegetarians. But their dietary choices didn't matter, not at all it was the focusing and confusion of her life as she stared at her mates. She watched them all slightly aghast, though it did not play on her face.

The first of her mates she saw was a small Pixie like girl, her hair stuck up in a styled mess framing burning black orbs and adorable elfin features. She had the size of a child but the features of her body were all woman. Delectable.

Next to her sat a man pretending to be a boy. Her inner demon recognised this vampire even if she herself did not. Enyo recognised Ares as Bella admired the man. He was tall, the tallest out of the three men at the table. His muscles were clearly defined but not protruding ostentatiously. He had honey coloured hair flowing to his shoulders giving him a look on par with some kind of god or angel.

Next was a blonde haired goddess that caught her eye, every feature was perfectly symmetrical, full crimson lips and platinum locks flowing to her waist. The only thing that was less than perfect was the pain dancing in golden depths, it pulled at Bella's heart strings and once again there was another member on her retribution list.

And finally there was a bear of a man, muscled to the extreme, tousled brunette hair atop his head and a large grin gave him a look akin to a cuddly toy. Something of comfort you never wanted to tear yourself away from.

But Bella was wrong, you couldn't have more than one mate. So she turned away, the tug to the four behind her demanding otherwise, and she ate the awaited food.

She would call Marcus later, he would clear this up.

 **And here's another chapter, I hope y'all liked it. Lemme know and drop me a review, they make my day (it annoys my friends when I go all fangirl over reviews lol)**

 **P.s. Casual shout out to Konohashinobi07 you're awesome :)**


	3. Science With The Hybrid

Made For Them

Chap 3: Science With The Hybrid

 **So guys here's the third chapter. I hope y'all are enjoying this randomnes**

Both vampire and hybrid walked toward their final lesson in a daze. Edward was confounded of the knowledge of the mating, wondering how the logistics of it would work, what effect it would have on the human. He worried for the girl who would undoubtedly become a major part of their world with or without permission.

And then Bella was reeling, four perfect faces in her mind, four tugs on her heart trying to force her in different directions. It was horribly painful but she couldn't follow one let alone all four. Every few steps she would wince and rub where her heart is but it didn't alleviate any pain. By the time she reached her classroom she was very annoyed and she put the sheet down angrily in front of the older man who was the teacher. He signed it with a smile and asked her to sit in the empty spot.

There was only one in the classroom so it was obvious where she had to go and when she met the golden eyes the pain flared. Oh so similar but so wrong. She walked slowly over to the seat and sat down. As soon as she sat she hunched over and clutched her heart. So much fucking pain, is this what people felt when her Jane turned her power on them. The boy looked at me in concern.

"Are you okay Isabella." Bella sent him a glare that she wished would burn.

"Yes because normally creatures who can't fucking get ill spend their time clutching their heart in pain." His eyes widen as he takes in Bella's words, that sounded suspiciously like the mating bond. He swore and muttered under his breath still believing she was human and could not hear him.

"Surely a human could not feel the mating bond?" Bella groaned, his idiocy just adding to her predicament.

"Will you stop being an imbecile, I am not in the mood. My shape shifter adopted son might be in danger, my other son and daughter are half way across the world, I am in agony because my heart is trying to take me to all four of my mates none of which I can currently go to and you trying to penetrate my shield is just irritating and pointless. I am not a fucking human, a human would be dead by now from this, I have seen it before with one mate let alone four." And once again Bella's attention was took from the idiotic boy to the excruciating pain. She moaned lowly as Edward watched on with curiosity and concern.

"Is their anything I can do to help?" Bella nodded through the pain.

"Take my phone text the contact name Uncle M, tell him 'Mating Fiasco, need help asap, use D and bring the kids.'" Edward took the state of the art device and speedily tapped in the words directed before sending it off into hyperspace. "Thankyou Mind reader. Once we get out of here, try and keep them together one so I'm not being tugged in four fucking directions and secondly for my peace of mind, if they're together they're safer. I'll be over within two hours, I won't need an address." Edward nodded, this thing was handling the insanity rather well, she wasn't easily ruffled and she limited her responses.

"Of course, I know what they're going through with one mate, your name is in my brain on repeat and not by choice, so I can only imagine what you're going through with four. By the way my name is Edward." Bella flashed a weak smile at Edward, being friendly to the helpful boy even through the crippling pain.

"Right sorry, Edward. Do you have a mate?" Edward shook his head with a sad lopsided grin. It seemed oh so more beautiful now and he yearned for it. He yearned for someone who would care so instantly for him. Both vampires spent the rest of their time in the lesson talking quietly and paying so attention whatsoever to the droning in the background from the old miserable teacher. It didn't matter to them they knew it all already, they had being around for lifetimes longer than this man.

The bell rang a minute and a half after its destined time of three fifteen. Bella and Edward both were out of the classroom three and a half seconds later rushing to awaiting cars.

Bella needed to get home to talk to her uncle and sort out this insanity and Edward needed to get home to break the news to his siblings.

 **Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it drop me a review, they make my day. Feel free to talk to me as well... I can be friendly ;)**


	4. The Astounding Truth

Made For Them

Chap 4: The Astounding Truth

 **Fucking hell... I cant believe we're at chapter four already. It seems like ages since I started this random fic. Thankyou SO much to everyone who has favourited or followed, I love you guys.**

 **And before I forget... I own Jack shit but my random polyamorous plot.**

Bella was both in pain and excited to be going home. She wasn't going to her mates, she wasn't immediately following where her mind was telling her to go but instead she was going to family, to the people who loved her and helped her through the passed millennia.

She raced home (well as much as was possible in the decrepit Chevy) with a mindset towards seeing the family she adored so and getting through time so she could become acquainted with her mates. She smiled softly as she felt the bond tugging at her heart meld to one tug. They were together, they were safer. She could feel only a longing and calmness through the invisible lines, she could breathe easier.

She was stopping in a small house with the Chief Swan, the style was atypical to a backwoods loner and looked drab in the twilight drizzle. The house looked empty for it was shrouded in darkness and the drive was empty apart from the spluttering Chevy pulling to a stop. But it was only an image, the vampires inside waited for Bella in silence, intrigued at the call and excited to see her. Volterra just wasn't the same without her.

Bella shut the door with a loud bang as it crashed against the frame of the truck as she walked towards the house she had stayed in for the last week. At first when she walked through the door she thought she was alone but then she sensed them, four scents, four pushes at her radar. What was it with the number four today? Seconds later a blonde cherub launched herself into Bella's arms, venom pooling in her eyes but not falling.

"Mama, I missed you so, are you okay?" Bella wrapped her arms around the girl in her arms and hugged her as tightly as she dared. She buried her nose in blonde locks reveling in the smell of roses from her daughter.

"Oh Janey, I'm fine and I missed you too, terribly so. Where's your brother?" The normally stoic vampire unfurled herself from the warm comfort of her mother and nodded towards an awkward looking brunette with a loving smile on his face.

"Come here you silly boy, I can't hug you all the way over there." Both twins laughed in sync, melody filling the small house as the boy leaped at Bella.

"I missed you as well mama." Bella stroked her fingers through his perfectly styled hair giving it a crazed look as she murmured in Alec's ear. After a few minutes they let each other go but even then Bella tugged both of her twins into her side before facing her father and uncle.

"Isabella can you not go a week without finding trouble?" Bella laughed heartily as she walked into her fathers open arms.

"Father I could not go a day without finding trouble but I could handle that." She stayed nestled in her fathers arms, it was the one place over the passed millennia she could guarantee to receive comfort.

"Ah of course dearest, now what has you so frazzled about finding a mate you called upon Marcus?"

Where Aro was confused Marcus was confounded, he searched her bonds whilst they reacquainted with one another and what he saw was beautiful. From her heart was four golden ties, entwining and dancing all tugging toward the north. Within them bonds were two silver lines with a sickening pallor, unmade mating bonds. It was astoundingly beautiful and something he had never seen before.

"Isabella here has made the mating bond with four people and has two more unrealised ones in the making." Bella's eyes flashed with wonder and fear as she stared agog at her beloved uncle.

"Two more? Then that will make six, surely that has to be impossible Uncle?" Marcus shrugged in a very human move because even though it had not being seen before the evidence was dancing in front of his eyes.

"Why so surprised Izzy dear, you never have done anything as per the norm." And with that comment family laughed together.

"Mama we must go meet them, we have to make sure they are worthy of you." Bella's eyes flashed to a deep onyx at the thought of seeing them four perfect faces once again, her heart pulsed at the thought of possibly touching them, of solidifying what already burned. A purr rumbled through her chest almost silently.

"Yes lets go, oh god I don't even know their names apart from Major Whitlock. I only know they're vegetarians." And with that she ran through the door, Alec and Jane on her heels and Aro and Marcus slightly behind that.

Elsewhere the majority of the Cullen clan was on tenterhooks. They wanted that brunette beauty by their side but they needed to tell Carlisle and Esme first. She was human and that would mean hiding it from the Volturi and all manner of other problems.

Edward smirked to himself, listening to their thoughts. Oh Isabella is beautiful, Isabella is wonderful. With training she would make a wonderful Enyo. Human, Volturi, problems. Not one of them knew the others secret and not one of them knew her secret.

Edward drove slowly on purpose to annoy them, knowing they wanted to get home so they can leave to find her. Rosalie snarled at Edward as he crawled along slick roads.

"Will you hurry the fuck up Edward or get the hell out and let us drive!" Edward shrugged but sped up to the speed they usually raced along at.

"Wanting to get home fast Rosie?" Again the blonde goddess growled.

"I'm not stupid enough to believe you've not being privy to my thoughts so stop playing damned innocent." And with that everyone returned to their own thoughts of Isabella, always Isabella. Once they were travelling at a reasonable speed the journey took a mere ten minutes.

Before Edward had even stopped the Volvo they were all up and out, making their way to the door. They barrelled through in their excitement shocking Esme out of her intense cleaning. They stopped abruptly once in the main room.

"Are you all alright dears?" They smiled widely, love shining in their eyes. They spoke all over each other but Esme easily discerned each voice and their words.

"Mate."

"My Enyo."

"Beautiful."

"So, so amazing."

They all turned to one another a smile on their faces. It was Alice who asked what they were all thinking.

"You all found your mate today as well? Oh this is wonderful. But how come you didn't realise before today. It was only Isabella who we've never seen before and she's mine." At Alice's possessive remark the three remaining growled at her in defiance. All of them refuting Alice's claim with one of their own. Anger sufficed every ounce of the room, spread by Jaspers power as it was fed to him in a vicious circle.

"Now, now let me explain before you all start World War Cullen." They stopped dead in their tracks and stared Edward down with fire in their eyes.

"What do you mean by explain." Jasper's voice was cold with malice as he fought off the Major from deep within. Edward held his hands up in universal surrender as he faced down the protectively fierce faces of his siblings.

"Bella, she's in my biology class. I was concerned on your guys behalf because she looked in pain. She was in pain because you were all in different places and the bonds were trying to take her to all four of you. So stop being possessive idiots, she's not just Alice's, or just Rosalie's, or just Emmett's or just Jasper's she's all of yours. And I don't know how we are going to keep it from the Volturi but she's not human, she's a hybrid." And with Edward's words the anger was leeched from the room. They all looked at each other in amazement at this miracle. Not only had they found their mate but it was the same person.

"Alice sweetheart can you see if the Volturi do find out?" Carlisle had come out of his office, summoned by the mix of emotions that Jasper was unknowingly projecting. As Carlisle asked the question Alice centered herself thinking only of her beautiful mate and the Volturi. And seconds later her eyes glazed over. What Alice saw confused her immensely and made her slightly afraid. They were coming.

"Isabella she's on her way here, flanked by the witch twins and Aro and Marcus behind her. She doesn't look afraid though just so happy, I don't think she knows what she's done." Edward scanned through that no so long ago science lesson and an answer sprung to his mind, it was plausible.

"I don't think she was foolish, I think she called her family. The first clue was that she is from Italy, home of the Volturi. When we were in biology she asked me to make sure you stayed together and to text a contact named Uncle M. Marcus has the power to read bonds. We all know Aro's love for experimentation, what bigger experiment than a hybrid." It made perfect sense if not a tad unsettling to know they were mated to Volturi.

"Well then children we wait." Was Carlisle's last words on the matter.

 **Drop me a review they make my day**

 **Shezza**


	5. Cullens En Masse

Made For Them

Chap 5: Cullens En Masse

 **So here it is, Saturday once again and therefore another chapter. Yay! (maybe)**

 **How's everyone week being? I went Alton Towers scarefest Monday and it was goddamn awesome!**

Carlisle and Esme sat on the porch together waiting for the girl that had mated to their children.

"I'm so happy for them Carlisle, they've waited more than long enough." She leaned into Carlisle though unbeknownst to the people of Forks it was purely platonic. Both found the idea of them dating as ludicrous as they saw each other more as siblings however it made a more plausible story for they looked nothing alike.

"I know, but you want your own mate, I understand, I really do." They both stared distantly into the forest lost in thoughts and hopes of a mate of our own.

"I feel so guilty, as if I'm trampling on their gift by thinking like this, I just sometimes feel so lonely without a mate." Carlisle squeezed Esme's shoulder in comfort as he knew exactly what she was going on about. This all encompassing loneliness was the reason he had changed Edward in a moment of weakness. And then Esme, Rosalie and Emmett followed. He craved his own companion just as much as Esme did, but they would wait and they would welcome this girl.

As Bella ran through darkened forest she felt her heart ease, the pain that had stalked her the day through was no more than an ache. A smile lit up her face as the forest started to thin. The others were in her wake, curious as to who Bella's mates were. But above all they were glad to have a mate for Bella as she had been unmated the longest out of them all, Jane following her by two hundred years.

Carlisle and Esme didn't notice Bella straight away, they stared unseeingly into the forest not even looking in the direction Bella came from. But Bella noticed them straight away as she made her way silently to the large mansion looming in the distant. She thought they made quite a picture sat there on the swinging porch seat staring at nothing in particular. They were wrapped together, light and dark with peacefully wistful expressions adorning their beautiful faces. The sun made them sparkle where it hit them through the latticed roof of the porch.

They were still blissfully unaware of any others presence that if it had being an enemy could have landed them at a severe disadvantage.

They both noticed the arrivals at the same time, their heads moved as one in the Volturi's direction. Both of them noticed the beauty leading the leaders out of the forest's shadows. And they both locked eyes and made the connection with her at the same time. Marcus watched in wonder as them sickly silver bonds in his niece shot out towards his old friend and his companion. They wrapped around the hearts of Carlisle and Esme and sucked the colour into themselves before shooting just as quickly back to interlace with the four already made bonds. All six bonds reached outwards towards the large house and the recipient of their rope.

Bella stopped abruptly when she locked eyes with the damnably unfamiliar vampires before her. These must be the two unrealised bonds that Marcus had told her about. Esme went to take a step forwards toward the girl but Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her back.

"I feel it too Esme but let her come to us." Esme sighed, fighting every instinct to go to her mate and stood in a submissive position. As Bella heard mate talk to mate she snapped out of the daze she was in and breezed forward toward them. She stepped before them, her head bowed in submission toward the male of the pair. It was expectation, a female shall be submissive up to a point toward the male.

Carlisle hated the position she willingly put herself in. He dared to walk up to her, placing his hand on her bared neck, the gentle touch eliciting a purr from the giver and recipient. He brought his hand around her neck and below her chin, lifting her head so she gazed him squarely in the eye.

"I have waited four centuries for you, I wish for an equal not a submissive." Bella nodded and with much chagrin on both parts Carlisle removed his hand. Behind him Esme fidgets in a wholly human way, desperate to just touch her, to feel that barely tanned skinned with her fingertips. Carlisle had spent so many years Esme that he understood what she wanted and stepped sideways.

"Here, Isabella, meet Esme." At Carlisle's introduction Bella diverted her attention away from Carlisle, with his impeccable clothes pressed to creaseless perfection and his hair without a strand out of place, towards the caramel haired beauty beside and behind him. She stepped forward with an infectious grin adorning her face. Without preamble or warning she stepped toward her long desired mate and pressed a kiss on her plush cheek. The little blood that rushed through Bella's cheeks all flooded to her cheeks.

"Oh its such a pleasure to meet you, but Carlisle and I must stop hogging you the others will get terribly antsy." Bella let out a laugh and motioned toward the large white door.

"Well lead the way then."

 **Please leave a review, they truly make my day it makes posting my random story so worth it and a thankyou to everyone who is following this story**


	6. Meet An' Greet

Made For Them

Chap 6: Meet an' Greet

 **Can it be... Another chapter? The next day? And what else... A chance to get a starring part in my little story? The answer to all above questions is a resounding yes!**

 **So I need an imprint for Seth later on in my story but I'm really stuck on who it should be therefore I'm asking you guys (because you're more awesome than me!). Send me a pm of who you think it should be and why. It can be an existing character or an o/c. If submitting an o/c give me a bit of background :)**

 **The winner will get a preview of later events in the story and a special shout out**

Anticipation filled Bella as she walked closer and closer to the door. She knew behind the door was the faces in the flesh that had being in her head all day. The two mates that were recognised the latest led her in with an arm on the elbow each, all three just needing the connection. The great Volturi trailed behind, happy to let Bella have her moment.

Bella didn't know exactly where to look when she walked in, they stood there before her all staring at her. Light, dark and in-between. All so fucking beautiful and they were hers, her mates, people she would grow to love.

"Isabella, this is Alice." Bella committed the name to memory, Alice, the elfin girl with sporadic hair. She ran her eyes all over her petite body before meeting her golden irises.

"Hi." She flashed an uncharacteristically shy smile in her direction. In return Alice walked up to Bella in that way that looked more like a dance and embraced her mate. As her small arms wrapped around the taller girl a purr vibrated from her chest and through to Bella. This was perfection to Alice, nothing could ever compare.

After a few moments of just revelling in the completeness Alice returned to her space, she had to share, not just hers, all of theirs. But she couldn't keep the smile off her face as Esme carried on her introductions.

"This is Jasper, also known as Major Whitlock." Jasper and Bella's connection was made much less openly. They locked eyes across the room before gravity pulled them inches apart. Eyes flashed blacker than midnight as beast recognised beast, as god recognised goddess.

"Ares." She spoke his name as she knew it before dropping her head in submission. Something innate told her that this man would not refute it. And she was right. As a rule Jasper usually despised the title but before this woman openly submitting to him it made him feel worthy.

"Enyo." And then he was right next to her, nibbling on her neck whilst sending a heady cocktail of adoration, protectiveness, dominance. And he stopped just as abruptly leaving her gasping for air, eyes black as night. And although he was just as lost in his mind he stepped back completely unruffled.

"Really Jasper, here this Rosalie." Bella squared her shoulders, sent a glare towards Jasper and faced Rosalie. There was one word that flashed through Bella's head as she stared at the blonde haired beauty; goddess. Although Bella knew that she was the stronger of the two she also knew that this woman before her had being hurt somehow and therefore she needed the safety net of control. In response to this she dipped her head slightly in partial submission.

Rosalie was confounded as this beauty before her stared at her in almost submission. It made her feel safer than she had in a while and so she gingerly walked up to Bella and placed her arms around her ever so softly. There was no feeling like it, nothing had ever brought Rosalie as much comfort and for that reason she broke down for the first time in a while. Tearless sobs wracked her slender frame as she clutched to her newly found mate.

It broke Bella's heart to see any of her mates in pain and there was nothing she could do but provide comfort. She ran her fingers through the silky blonde locks as she whispered words of care and comfort.

"I promise you, as long as I draw breath you shall not hurt like this again." And she meant that, she would do everything and anything to provide all six of her mates with everything they may desire.

Rosalie shuddered one more time, squared her shoulders and sent Bella a heartbreaking smile. She returned to her place and smirked at the bear-man that was Emmett.

"Your turn Em, we can all tell how antsy you're getting over there." Emmett let out a guffaw as he flashed a grin back at his sister.

"Do you blame me Rosie?" But then Rose was forgotten as he returned his gaze back to his mate. His union was less hesitant than Alice's, less seductive than Jasper's and less emotional than Rosalie's. He didn't hold back as he scooped her up into his arms, like he'd being restraining from doing the whole day. He spun her around in a circle, revelling in the happiness that sounded from her giggle. When he placed her back down on two feet he placed a tender kiss to her cheek before pulling away and just staring at her in awe. Not just him, they all did.

Bella ran a hand through her hair, over whelmed by the whole situation. Jane and Alec walked up to her, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder. The mates in the room zeroed in on the foreign vampires touching what was theirs. Jasper, Alice and Emmett growled at the twins whereas Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme merely stiffened in discomfort.

Upon the growls Bella's mothering instinct kicked in, seconds later the twins were pushed against her back as she crouched, her eyes as black as night. Her own growl ripped through bared teeth.

"You may be my mates and as such I can't cause you pain but do not doubt that if you even think of threatening, in any way shape or form, what's mine again then I won't hesitate to punish you. Are we clear?" They all stared at her in shock. Emmett's face fell in hurt, they were her mates, how could she do that to them.

"But we're yours aren't we?" Emmett was unused to feeling unsure. But her claiming of two others made him just that. Rosalie chuckled softly.

"Em she is ours, she's our mate. But likewise they are hers as well, they are hers in the sense that we are Esme's. Surely you recognise that look? When one of us has been threatened that look has been in Esme's eye until we were protected. That's the look of a mother, the look of a lioness when her cubs are in danger. If Isabella threatened Edward, Esme's reaction would be exactly the same." The hurt leaked out of Emmett as he reassessed the situation, brought new eyes upon it. He mumbled an apology as did the others and the atmosphere calmed.

"Well then Izzy aren't you going to introduce us to your mates and the Mind-reader?" Bella rolled her eyes as she turned to nod at her father.

"Well I have met your family so I suppose, though the circumstances are diversely different, that you should meet mine. My children Alec and Jane Volturi." The twins returned to their mothers side and sent a tentative smile towards the vampires in the room. They couldn't blame their mothers mates for growling at them. They understood mating instinct, Alec much more than Jane. Now that the relationship was confirmed between the infamous twins and Bella the Cullens sent them a welcoming smile.

"As I'm sure you all know this is King Aro and Marcus of the Volturi. My father and Uncle respectively." There was just a nod that passed between kings and subjects. Well apart from Carlisle.

"Well this is certainly a surprise is it not old friend." Carlisle's gazed momentarily at Aro before his gaze flickered to Bella. His eyes shined as he gazed upon her beauty.

"That it has Aro, a pleasant one at best." And with that introductions were made.

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it**

 **Dont forget to take part in the competition and leave me a review.**

 **Shezza :)**


	7. Visitor For Jane

Made For Them

Chap 7: Visitor for Jane

 **And here it comes Chapter Seven.**

 **Don't forget to submit your entries for Seth's mate :)**

 **I don't own shit but the story line :(**

Bella was desperate to get to know her mates. She had barely touched them and knew them even less. She needed them, just them for a while.

"Would you be terribly offended father if I asked for some privacy with my mates for a while?" He smirked at Bella, his mind either in games or the gutter but regardless he nodded. He remembered what it was like when he had first met his beautiful Pia, he couldn't tear himself away from her. Then again he wasn't much better now. Jane and Alec looked at their mother, placed a kiss on each of her cheeks and made to follow Aro. Likewise Marcus made for the door after giving his beloved niece a gentle hug. He was so overjoyed for her, hoping she would not have to survive what he had. They stepped over the precipice of the door before turning back. Aro's gaze was fixed on Edward. He knew there was something he was missing, the one Cullen ho wasn't part of this bizzarre mating.

"Come with us mind reader, leave them be, we can become more acquainted. Maybe we can teach you like we taught young Carlisle." Carlisle's head popped up. He knew exactly what that meant, his mind returning to the past and his time with the Volturi.

"No offence Aro but I was not a 17 year old virgin upon my change, I doubt Edward would be as receptive to your lessons." Aro pouted but nodded nonetheless. It would have being fun to corrupt the uptight boy but alas he would not force the boy.

"Fine no lessons then, but still we shall be going." Edward followed hesitantly, greatly perturbed by the thoughts from both Aro's and Carlisle's mind. The only reason he followed was because of the thoughts his family were sending him, they were thinking of only her, and how they wanted her alone. He would permit them that, not to would be incredibly selfish. Carlisle was right, he wanted nothing to do with that sickening blasphemy though. When he found his mate he would wed her and then he would give her the one thing he had saved over all these years.

Once the door banged closed Bella turned to Carlisle a smirk playing on her bow lips. Carlisle wasn't the only one who knew what was meant by Aro's words.

"So who was your master then Carlisle?" Carlisle returned the smirk, his usual pretense of honor dropped around his mate. His dormant young man surfaced as he plainly flirted with his mate. It was a side that at times he thought was no longer present but this show obviously proved otherwise.

"Aro as a matter of fact." A beautiful laugh left Bella's lips drawing the attention of every creature in the room. It wasn't the same musical quality of most vampires likewise it held none of the irritating qualities that were often present in a human's laugh.

"The boy taught by the father goes onto become the man who practises on the daughter. Well hopefully so." She sent a wink towards Carlisle and for the first time in a very long while he had to adjust his slacks to a less uncomfortable position. It was definitely a weird feeling having spent so long on the straight and narrow.

"Oh I hope so. Do you know of the teachings through experience or word of mouth." Bella rose an eyebrow, her trademark seemingly. She wondered how her mates would react to the knowledge that she had extensive knowledge in the art of pleasure.

"Caius and Dora mainly, though when Didyme was still with us her as well. Likewise I passed the knowledge onto some younger guard members, Jane and Alec of course, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Renata." Carlisle nodded in understanding. Here was one thing in particular that the two mates had in common. In fact to know that she had extensive knowledge in pleasure was highly gratifying. It made him impossibly more excited for a time when their relationship moved to a different level.

"When were you in the Volturi Carlisle? And what lessons do you speak of?" Esme was genuinely curious. She had lived with the man for nearly a hundred years and it took this one little angel to expose their secrets. Carlisle rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, where he easily spoke of his knowledge with his mate he was less inclined to do so with his children. Bella chuckled at the obvious discomfort of her mate and came to his rescue. They were also her mates so accordingly she did not hold the similar hang ups as Carlisle.

"He came to us in the mid 1600's. When visitors are present I am stuck to my wings so I never personally met him. When a nomad visits with the Volturi for longer than a year then the kings may offer them lessons in pleasure to aide them once they find a mate. Generally it is mother and father who provides the lessons however it was pointless with I, there has to be some level of attraction. And unsurprisingly my parents were not considered physically attractive to me so Caius and Dora over took my teaching. It can enhance a mating bond to allow an outsider in, so its beneficial to all involved."

The vampires in the room stared dumbfounded at the hybrid before them. Considering all the information that had being unloaded upon them. They could never dream of sharing their ISabella with another, it angered them enough to think of sharing her with each other let alone with a totally unknown stranger.

Emmett was mystified, he had questions burning within his mind. Was it weird? Did she enjoy it? How long was the training? All plausible questions and then some not so. How many positions did she know?Just as he was about to put voice to one of them questions, an act that probably would have resulted in a foot in mouth situation, a large knock rang through the mansion, startling the occupants.

Bella's eyes flicked from the door to her mates. Planning in that moment a million and one ways to protect the beings so precious to her. She placed her finger to her lips as she signalled for them to be silent. If the person on the other side of the door was a threat she would neutralise it in seconds. Something innate within them warned them to adhere to the warning, they bunched into the corner before Bella went to the door. They knew not if she had a power, it went against instinct to let her face the unknown alone but they knew innately that to not obey her would be a thousand times worse. She flung it open quickly and glared at the ragamuffin male vampire that stood beyond. His clothes were torn in many places, his hair greasy and hanging before his crimson eyes. Due to his vampirism he could only be described as devilishly handsome but held no real appeal to Bella.

"Who are you, and what is your business here?" A low growl escaped Bella's lips as she glared at the male before her. He had no right to be here, interrupting _her_ time with _her_ mates. In return he just smirked at her, he could hear the blood running through her veins, pumping faster than average so making the sound just an iota more tempting, so wrongly presumed she was human, assumed she was harmless. Then again assumption has always made an ass out of you and me.

"What's it to you human? You gonna stop me from coming in?" His brows rose in a mockery of the seemingly pathetic creature before him. Before he even had a chance to speak he found himself pushed against the white stone of the house. Tiny bits crumbled on impact but luckily it was only easily repaired surface damage. Bella's arm was pressed tightly against his neck, pushing against his larynx, effectively stopping speech, stopping him from moving, red eyes stared down worriedly at onyx orbs. He quickly realised that he had gravely misread this situation. He had quickly gone from predator from prey and he was quite honestly terrified.

"Looks can be deceiving. Now state your name and purpose." She pushed a bit harder, "Else my friend you won't like the consequences." He nodded shortly, attempting pointlessly pointlessly to draw breath into useless lungs. Realising with the pressure she held he would not be able to answer she reluctantly gave him an iota of reprieve, just enough so vibrations could run through his voice box.

"Garrett Monkton, nomad, I've come to visit Carlisle." His words shaky with the unfamiliar fear he was feeling. She glared at him, keeping him restrained as she led him into the main room. She would lead him to her mates for confirmation but no way on earth would she release him until she was sure he was who he said he was. She hadn't lived this long simply trusting every Tom Dick and Harry. Silently and unbeknownst to the intruder she sent a message to Jane just in case there were problems, it was always good to know there was a back up plan, especially when the thing you were protecting was so precious. In accordance the Volturi quickly made their way back to the Cullen mansion, Edward trailing behind momentarily confused as to why they were returning so early.

Back in the Cullen mansion Bella turned to her mates who were immediately amused once they saw the position their friend was in. Well they were also slightly aroused to see their mate in such a position of power but that could wait. It wasn't the time, right now they had to make sure their mate didn't harm their friend simply for turning up at the wrong time.

"Carlisle, do you honestly know this ramshackle mess?" She spoke with disgust, she couldn't believe that her impeccably well presented mates fraternized with this rough with that Carlisle laughed as he nodded. A sigh of relief left Bella and GArrett. Bella because she hadn't brought an enemy to her mates and Garrett because he hoped she would finally relent in her restraint of him. Garrett grunted in annoyance as Bella slowly let him go. It was the first time he had being restrained for a prolonged amount of time and he did not wish to ever repeat the experience. He rubbed his wrists as the small cracks that had being caused evened out.

"Garrett, what great time, meet our mate Isabella Volturi." Garrett was more confused than he had being before in 500 years. This human lookalike, was not only Volturi but Carlisle's mate as well? He felt like he had fell into the twilight zone and between this bombshell and the previous restraint he was half expecting at least one more fucked up thing to happen sometime in the near future.

"Well all I can say Carlisle is your damn lucky she's on your side, it's not nice being on her bad side." Then seconds later he backtracked thinking over what Carlisle had said. The clue had being in the wording. "You said our mate, not _my_ mate when you referred to her." It was a statement that asked questions as he glared at his old friend. He was brought back to the present by a low growl. Bella was annoyed, infuriated even as this man, who was a guest in her mate's home, glared unabashadly at his hosts. What right did he have?

"I suggest, Mr Monkton, that you cease glaring at my mate. For your information I have formed the mating bond with all the people in this room." Then seconds later as she heard the familiar footsteps of her family, "And just when the drama dies down the back-up arrives." As Bella said that Jane's voice rang through the room.

"Did we miss all the fun mama?" And seconds later her body accompanied her voice. She was an adorable little thing from what Garrett could see. White blonde hair was pulled elegantly into a tight bun at the top of her head, her figure petite but still with the slight curve of a young woman, she was quite obviously changed at a young age. But she was gorgeous. She was just about to give Bella a hug in greeting when she noticed the man in the room. She had never seen such a handsome man before, he was clearly considerably older than herself but then she had always had an affinity for the older male. He wasn't very well put together between the greasy hair and torn clothes but as far as Jane was concerned it made him sexy and feral. She stopped mid step and just stared at him for a while. She was mesmerized by him and he wasn't fairing much better. Bella noticed where the newcomer and her daughters gaze was transfixed and smirked. It was about fucking time Jane found a mate.

"Should have guessed, he's so your type Janey!"

 **Please review! *Gets down on knees and begs pitifully* Not only do they make my day but they can also make my writing Better because then I know where I'm screwing up :) its a win win situation so please review**

 **Shezza :)**


	8. Prelude To A Meeting

Made For Them

Chapter 8: The meeting

 **And its Saturday again and here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed/will enjoy bonfires :)**

For the first time there was no annoyance faced at Bella for adopting the annoying knickname whilst working, no Jane barely processed Bella's words. Her words didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was the handsome man that stood before her, tall, strong but not imposing in the slightest, She felt no urge to bring him to his knees in pain but rather with pleasure. She knew that she would protect this man from everything and anything, this wasn't love, not yet, but she knew in her very being that very quickly it could be. Neither stared, just staring at each other, seeing nothing of their surroundings. Not the great windows that gave an impressive view of the gardens, not the great mahogany bookcases in the corner, and not the eleven people surrounding them. But slowly but surely the people around them were becoming restless, Bella and the Cullens though happy were annoyed that their bonding session had being interrupted. Finally Emmett cracked, but then that wasn't surprising, it was bound to be him or Alice, quite easily the most impatient of the two.

"Are they going to just stare at each other all day? No introductions?" A giggle escaped both Bella and Alice, inherently amused by Emmett's antics and the two new mates were shocked out of their moment. They startled visibly as they returned in hind to the room. They had both just caught Emmett's words and it hit both very suddenly that they had no idea who the other was. Jane wasn't entirely how to apprach a mate, _her_ mate. Did she hug him? A kiss to the cheek perhaps? Finally she settled on a cordial handshake, it was standard procedure to her, some common sense in all this confusion.

"Jane Volturi." His eyes widened before he chuckled. Of course he recognised who she was with straight away, who wouldn't recognise the Volturi? But having it confirmed, to know his mate was so incredibly powerful and feared, was slightly terrifying and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He grasped the outstretched hand, tugging her towards him so they were chest to chest. She looked up at him, crimson meeting crimson and she had to fight not to kiss his oh so tempting lips. He towered over her tiny stature as she melted against him. Nothing had ever felt quite this right to her before, she had only ever felt this safe in her mother's arms but even that didn't compare to this. He broke all her barriers she set around people and she didn't particularly mind. She was positively vulnerable in the current situation but she couldn't find it in her to care.

"Well hello little miss, I'm Garrett." And that was introductions. Simple but sweet and straight to the point. Neither felt any need to elaborate, explain, that would be saved for private. Their introductions were a bit like the people behind them. Although they moved out of the intimate position they were in they were still touching, needing the connection desperately so new was their mating. No longer was the only thing she could see was him, rather he wrapped a possessive arm aroundher shoulder and both faced the others in the room. It was definitely strange for the Cullens to see the usually scowling Jane, beaming. Seconds later Bella was glaring at Garrett in warning. This was her little girl he was mated to and she would be damned if anything happened to her. He noticed her glare and attempted not to shiver, she may look innocent at first but she was god damned scary.

"Welcome to the family, you hurt my little girl and I rip your dick off and feed it to you after I've drenched it in skunks blood." A shiver ran through Garrett, although he tried once again to fight it, at the threat as Jane laughed at her mothers threat. It was amusing the assumption that Jane couldn't punish a wayward mate herself especially with her power. But she also loved her mother for it, to know that she would be so willing to fight for her.

"I'll keep that in mind ma'am." And he would, he remembered the greeting he had received from the deceivingly nice hybrid, he didn't doubt she would keep to her threat. A nod was all the reply he received but for Bella with outsiders it was terribly nice.

"I'm sure mama still wants to get acquainted with her mates and I'm sure Jane wishes to become more acquainted with Garrett so why don't we all leave to hunt?" At Alec's suggestion all the Cullen's bristle with a slight fear. They knew that they were the only vegetarians here and that if the Volturi hunted around here that it may be at a detriment to their lives.

"Is their a problem, Carlisle with hunting around here?" The question was asked with an icy tongue. The great thins looking at the obviously shifty Cullen's with suspicion. Carlisle was hesitant to inform the Volturi about the neighbouring wolved, worried that they would go in all guns blazing and obliterate the threat. However not telling the Volturi would mean keeping things from his mate and that was much worse than the possibilities as to what might happen to the wolves.

"In the neighbouring Quileute reservation there is a pack of shape-shifters?" Aro rose and eyebrow at Carlisle. His friend had being hiding things, important things. Where Aro was curious Bella was fuming at her mate's consideration for the abhorrent animals, not because there job was to kill vampires but because of how they treated the youngest wolf. In her first week she had moonlighted as a human and visited the reservation, she could move around freely and quickly learned the inner workings, and it made her want to kill. She had become close to only one wolf and using her gifts she had done what she could to protect and avenge him without anyone knowing. She was Enyo for a reason.

"I'm surprised they allow you to live in sich proximity." Aro crossed his arms, his crimson eyes like a fire as he practically interrogated the Cullen's.

"We have a treaty from the last time we visited, as long as we continue to feed on animals and not harm humans they allow us to live, it was very generous of them." Aro nodded, though annoyed at the secrecy understanding the wish to not go to war with an unknown enemy. Bella snorted at the term generous but kept her thoughts to herself on the vile creatures. "If it would not inconvenience you too much would you mind hunting in Port Angeles whilst we set up a meeting with the Alpha." A grumble rolled through the Volturi at havin their huntng around dictated but at a harsh look from Aro they promptly ceased. Aro turned to Carlisle.

"It is a great inconvenience but we shall do this just once." Carlisle nodded and all but the Cullen's and Bella left. For the first time in a long time Alec would be hunting alone and it was a foreign thing for him, right from the start he had hunted with his sister or his mate, however his sister was with her mate and his was back home. He sighed and raced towards his destination.

"Samuel is not going to be happy about this." Jasper spoke somenly, running a hand through his honeyed locks. He was not looking forward to this confrontation in the slightest. The wolves were feral at best, intolerant at worst. Where the Cullen's looked hesitant to be going into this meeting Bella looked excited. Jasper could practically feel it rolling off of her and it confused him. "Isabella it is unlikely that this meeting will go slowly, it is nothing to be excited about." Bella simply rose an eyebrow in response to Jasper's reprimand.

"That, my mate, is because you don't know what I know of the wolves. You see what they showed you, I have seen the truth behind the mask and I wish to see their demise." Oh that was sign that she was definitely Volturi, only they became excited at another's demise. Howver the Cullen's were curious as to what their little mate knew, what made her so obviously despise the creatures.

"Will you tell us why you hate them so?" Esme was sad to see such hatred towards another creature whatever they may be. However she also some creatures deserved the hatred inputted onto them. One example would be Rosalie's hatred for Royce and his mates that were long dead in physicality but would live forever in Rosalie's psyche.

"I will, after the meeting." They conceded and let their mate keep her secret for a while longer.

"Carlisle you should call them as patriarch of our coven." CArlisle nodded and pulled out his phone. One thing he would never expected a few years ago would be that he had the phone number of a wolf yet alas here he was pulling Sam Uley's number out of his contacts. He sat nervously as the phone rang, partially hoping that they wouldn't answer, but luck was rarely on a desperate man's side.

"Cullen, what do you want?" He didn't attempt to start with a pleasantry, rather jumping straight to business. He had no wish to become friendly with the leeches. It was bad enough that he couldn't kill them because of a foolish treaty set up by his ancestors.

"We would like to call a meeting, as to inform you about some temporary visitors we have." A huff was sounded across the phone, Sam hated being in the presence of the bloodsuckers, they stunk to high heaven.

"Be at the treaty line for midnight." And without even a goodbye he cut the call. The Cullen's all looked at the disconnected phone, although the young wolf had being hostile they had achieved what needed to be achieved.

"And now we wait to go dancing with the wolves." Bella smirked as she made her comment, business was dealt with for now so what was left but pleasure. Alice screwed her nose up at Bella's words.

"I'm not dancing with them smelly things for nothing?" Bella pouted at Alice, her eyes becoming akin to a puppies as she looked as her inky haired mate.

"Not even for me Ali?" Alice stood up, danced over to Bella, placed a playful kiss on her cheek before shaking her head. THough she was lying, she would do anything for her mate, anything and everything that was asked of her. If Isabella Volturi asked it of her she would kill her brother, she would kill Edward for this pretty brunette. And in a way that scared her, for one person to have so much power over her. Edward snorted as he heard Alice's thoughts.

"You're scared? You're the one who just said you'd willingly kill me!" Alice bit her lip as she forgot that Edward could hear every thought that passed through her mind. She didn't want him to hear that because she loved him dearly and it would hurt a great deal to see him dead. Well that was comforting at least to Edward.

"It's going to be awesome when we meet the wolves! Their going to have wolfy seizures when they find out who I really am!" The Cullen's shook their head at their mates enthusiasm, they failed to see how this meeting could be good in the slightest. It would either end in further animosity or further or full out war.

"If this doesn't go well Isabella we could be facing war." Aah that wasn't daunting in the slightest! They'd be dead before they shifted if it came to that. They would be dismembered before they thought to breathe, she was Enyo!

"And it shall be a war shall surely win!" There was so much belief in her beautiful chocolate eyes that her mates couldn't help but be inclined to believe. She settle down on the couch finally, her human weaknesses catching up wih her slowly but surely. She sprawled haphazardly along the length, leaning her head against the arm and lookng up at the roof. She wanted to get a couple of hours of sleep but she didn't want to lose her mates attention for anything, especially not something so mundane. It was Carlisle, so used to the behaviours of a human who noticed her exhausted state.

"Do you wish for a bed dear?" Bella shook her head already half asleep much against her will. So they left her there sleeping as they went to hunt, only dispersing after a tender kiss to her forehead.

 **I got exactly 0 reviews last chapter. That made me really sad tbh. Please just talk to me, what do you like? Not like? What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? I like talking to people and reviews make me feel all happy and fuzzy.**

 **Shezza :)**


	9. Dancing With The Wolves

Made For Them

Chap 9: Dancing With The Wolves

 **Here's chapter nine, the first part of the wolf meeting. Kudos to anyone who understands the title reference!**

For a moment Bella was confused, her back was stiffer than it had ever being. It was something that barely ever effected her but this morning... wait, this night, it took a quick glance at the windows to figure that out, it did. She didn't recognise where she was, she hadn't awoken in the ornate bed with a crimson canopy that was back at home, neither had she woken in the simple wooden bed with lilac sheets of the house in Forks. But slowly but surely the past events returned to her, finding her mates, Jane and Garrett and their upcoming meeting with the wolves. Outside the sky was an inky black, the only light coming from the bulbed chandelier's abover her, all of which was totally unneeded. It was amusing to Bella to see vampires with such a humanized home, her mates took fitting in to the extreme.

Behind the couch the Cullen's stood, amused as they watched their mate figure out exactly what time it was and what she was doing on the unfamiliar couch. They thought it was adorable as her face scrunched up as she yawned and when she stretched they had to train their eyes not to linger on her accentuated assets. They were avidly aware that not one of them had consummated their mating and aptly it put them on a hyper charge of sexual tension. Finally the confusion dimmed and a smile somewhere between contented and mischievous took over her gorgeous features.

"Would you all like a lap dance with the floor show?" Her voice was dry with amusement and sarcasm as she continued on as though she was oblivious to their presence. The only sign she showed was one eyebrow raised provocatively. She was anything but, but that was besides the point.. They practically choked on their venom as many wonderful images popped into their heads. Oh they definitely wouldn't turn down a lap dance. In fact they would much prefer if it went slightly further. The girls and Carlisle were practically blushing at the promiscuous offer but the more sexually open, Jasper and Emmett, simply smirked. Emmett turned on all the charm he had, which was a great amount if one was to be honest, deciding to play along with his cheeky mate.

"Throw in a blow job and we definitely won't complain." Not that they would anyway. Bella rose as eyebrow finally giving in to the beast of a man and turning around. God he was gorgeous, handsome, they all were. She had no idea how she had become so lucky but she sure as fuck was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. She walked up to him, placing herself firmly on his lap. Already she could feel a noticable bulge pushing deliciously against her.

"I'd love to big boy (and boy was be big) but I believe in an hour we'll have to go dance with a wolf or two." And then seconds later she was gone after a final grind and an innocent peck to the cheek. Abruptly she disappeared, giggling all the way to the bathroom. A groan left Emmett after her little game and he admitted reluctantly that he had unanimously lost. It was something that was unfamiliar to him but he would happily give up every win to this wonderful slip of a girl. The others weren't quite sure whether to be amused or shocked (and maybe a little jealous) so they settled on a mixture of the both. On the face of it she was so innocent and then little titbits of information kept popping up, suggesting the opposite. Jasper nodded down to Emmett's crotch a smirk on his face. It wasn't only Bella who had noticed the change in just how tight Emmett's trousers were.

"Looks like you've got a little problem there Em." His honey voice dripping with amusement at his brother's expense. Then again he probably wouldn't have being laughing if it was him in the situation. Emmett growled in response, immediately flashing the bird to the cocky Texan. At least, Emmett comforted himself with, she got that close to me, something she didn't do to Jasper. The other, significantly more mature, Cullens realised that this could quickly become a competition between the two brother.

Upstairs Bella listened to the boys argue with utter amusement, this was her revenge for them getting to watch her sleep. She didn't like the vulnerability of the situation though it was her mates. Whilst she was asleep they could do anything to her and she would be none the wiser and that went against every self-preservation instinct she had. And to be far she found it a slight bit creepy, to watch someone without their knowledge or approval. Only knowing what they meant to her and she to them comforted her. She searched through what she demised was Esme's room as she was closest to Bella in stature. She was hoping to find some clothes, she hadn't planned any of the day so she had none of the clothes but the ones on her back.

She put on the first thing she found and realised it was amazing to be bathed in her mates scent and then suddenly she was going from room to room taking something that smelt like her wonderful mates. Her clothes from Esme, a jumper from Carlisle, embarrassingly underwear from Alice's room, shoes from Rosalie, a pointless scarf from Emmett and a cowboy hat from Jasper. It was amazing to smell all her mates around her, it made her feel safer. But then she blanched, what if her mates were annoyed at her for going in their rooms? She would be if someone had done the same to her, but not if it was her mates, they could know everything and anything about her, what was hers was now there's but it didn't mean they shared that view point. She wondered how they would punish her, she couldn't imagine them being particularly harsh. Yet if there was one thing she had learnt in her long life it was that you could take nothing at face value.

She walked down the stairs hesitantly afraid of the reception she would receive. Standing on a precipice wondering if she would be frozen by the cold reception or ensconsed in their warmth.

Oh she shouldn't have worried, even though the outfit was utterly and completely haphazard it pleased the beast within them to smell their scent on their mate. It made all six now mated Cullens practically purr. It meant that she was their's, she belonged to them, it was a claim none of them wanted to refute. Until they consummated, which they wished would come soon, they could only mark her through their scent. Bella walked into a room full of black eyed vampires and her beast purred in response. Both at the realisation they weren't angry and the obvious lust shining in all their eyes. Hers, they were hers. In accordance her eyes darkened matching their's in the shining onyx shade. The need to mate, to consummate, overpowering, nigh on overbearing.

"We can't not now, we have to meet the wolves." Esme ground the words out from behind her lust filled haze, but no one cared, not in the slightest, they wanted to satiate the beast, they wanted to claim they're mate. And although Esme had spoken the words she was in utter agreement. Bella was hers and she wanted to prove it to the world, and she was right there, staring back at her with her own darkened eyes. It was a strange emotion for Esme who had never really being intimate with anyone apart from an abusive husband decades a go and one time with Carlisle.

"Fuck, fuck you're right, later, later." Slowly Bella came back to herself, her rational mind taking over. She hated her rational mind. She turned away, breathing deeply trying desperately to dispel the lust. It didn't disappear completely but it was manageable, in that moment it was when her mates also regained their sense of self. All they needed was to be in a lust filled haze when they went to meet the hostile wolves. When Bella turned back around they were all stood, stony looks on their faces as they prepared for the upcoming meeting. It was strange how quickly the atmosphere could change just with a thought. If anything was going to kill raging hard ons and the musky scent of arousal it would have to be the repellent wolves.

The sky held no light apart from the tiny sliver of moon that poked through the cascading canopy of evergreen trees. There was a clear line, albeit invisible, marked into the ground. The Cullens plus one stood there, arms behind there back staring emotionlessly at their undesirable companions. Carlisle stood to the front, clearly the leader then the others formated behind him, Isabella protected in their tender clutches. They would not reveal her unless it was absolutely necessary. The wolves before them couldn't sense her due to the fact that she was coated practically head to toe in their scent to such a degree that her own was elliminated.

The wolves were in a similar position, the Alpha Sam to the front, the only one in human form, whilst the others all congregated around him. They seemed an impressive sight in theory but they hadn't ever fought real live vampires before so would only be going on instinct if this came to a fight. They ranged in colour in shade, one a dark russet, another a sandy brown, another a pretty silver and a thousand other shades inbetween. They all had a fierce determinationm and hatred in their eyes, yep definitely hostile.

"Why did you call this meeting Leech?" Sam stood with his feet planted firmly in the ground a scowl ingrained on his face and arms crossed threateningly across his muscular chest. He, like his pack mates, had no wish to be in this situation. They wanted nothing to do with the strange leeches that shouldn't be anything but dead.

"Today we found her mate, her and her family are human drinkers. She will be with us for a extended basis but her family on for a visit to approve us. Due to the treaty we advised them to hunt in Port Angeles." Sam growled in frustration proving he was more animal than most humans. The Cullen's had done nothing to break the treaty themselves but that didn't stop them from killing their mates. An evil thought passed through Sam's head, maybe with their mates gone they would be distraught enough to let their guard down. Maybe this was a good thing.

"Do your mates have any intention of changing diet?" It was a plausible question, if they did then they were off limits protected as Cullens under the damned rules of the treaty. Carlisle simply shrugged.

"We haven't discussed it with her yet, though she has being a vampire longer than all of us put together so it is doubtful she will be willing to go back on what she knows so well. It isn't an easy diet to stick to, especially when you are around humans quite often." A grunt was all Sam received in response. He didn't truly give a fuck how hard the diet was to stick to. She was a human drinker, they could hunt her, kill her then the Cullens.

"Hang on, you all have the same mate? What kind of fucked up mating goes on with you Leeches?" He was unwilling to admit he was curious, he couldn't imagine how so many people mating on one person could work. For gods sake half of them couldn't even reproduce.

"Vampires as a species are unable to reproduce with each other as the female's womb becomes frozen. As a result it is common for pairings to be between same sex or polyamorous matings as there is no need for increasing the population in mating. However a polyamorous mating of this magnitude is almost unheard of, we count ourselves lucky." Sam begrudgingly admitted internally that it made sense, when there was no need for offspring what was the point of traditional couplings.

"We wish to meet your mate before we go any further. We wish to talk to her." It was a reasonable requent but still it made the Cullens bristle. They didn't want their mate so close to their enemy especially when she was a human drinker, exactly what the wolves destroyed.

"Meet us back here in an hour. If she does not wish to come then she shall not come." Carlisle's tone was firmer than it ever had being before. Normally he was a mild mannered man trying to find the best solution to everything but he refused to put his mate into immediate danger or force her into anything she did not wish to do. That kind of supremacy over a female went against everything he believed, males and females should be equal and he would not change his views for an over pompous wolf.

"I suggest you tell your little mate that if she comes then we'll know which vampire not to kill." A unanimous growl rang out from the Cullens. Who on earth did they think they were? This was their mate they were threatening, it made the Cullen's want to simply jump and kill the wolves regardless of the ancient treaty. But they were better than that and it seemed that their Isabella had being on the Reservation many times without anyone knowing so it made them feel a bit better. Well there was that and the fact that they could feel her between them, providing small gestures of comfort to each over wrought Cullen. It was okay, she was safe.

So instead of rising to the threat that had clearly being issued they turned on their heel, ensuring that they kept Bella completely hidden, and quickly ran home. Each of them thinking on whether it would be good or not for Isabella to go truly meet the wolves. They would keep the discussion until they returned home in fear that the wolves were watching, listening. Then again you'd think the'd be able to smell if they were, their smell was dreadful.

The wolves smirked an animalistic grin as they watched their enemies retreat. They loved how they became so close to attacking when they issued the threat. They really did care for the unknown little thing. It was a shame that she would have to die soon. Sam shifted so he could hear the thoughts of his pack and likewise they could hear him. There was a roar of agreement at Sam's plan, finally they could bring an end to the abhorrent Leeches. But it wasn't unanimous. There was a voice, quiet in comparison but there none the less.

 _"Is this a good idea Sam? It's their mate, what if it was them plotting to kill Emily? Or Kim?"_ Sam turned to Seth a growl immediately on his lips.

 _"Have you not learnt little boy, keep your mouth closed else we'll keep it closed for you."_

 **Thanks for reading. I'm posting another story called The Receiving End. Its a Bella/Rose pairing so go check it out**

 **And review!**

 **Shezza :)**


	10. The Big Reveal

Made For Them

Chap 10: The Big Reveal

 **Its Saturday again and here's chapter 10!**

 **Enjoy!**

Seth recoiled in fear at the command in Sam's voice, he recognised that tone, not only was it the Alpha tone, it was the tone he used before they punished him. He wasn't a good wolf, he had compassion for the vampires. He didn't enjoy the kill. He was bad and he was weak and so they were making him stronger. That's what they told him and that's what he believed. That's what his sister helped with and his mother ignored. So even though he didn't agree with the plan he kept his mouth shut, one day he would go too far and they wouldn't be lenient.

"Why did you walk away come on, you should have just had me popping up like 'Hey, yh I'm their girl.'" Rosalie rolled her eyes at Bella whilst the others shook their heads in rueful amusmant.

"They want to kill you Isabella, the Alpha thinks killing you is the way to killing us all." And at Edward's words the light left Bella's eyes and a fierce protectiveness took her over, her eyes blackened, a low rumbling growl ripped through her chest at the thought of the smelly animals hurting what was hers, and they were undoubtedly hers. She wouldn't let them, never.

"I'd like to see them fucking try! Do they not know who I am, I am the silent killer, the goddess of war, they would be dead before they even saw me coming, they need to tread very carefully. I already dispise them enough." Her eyes flashed dangerously and if it wasn't for the fact that it was in protection of them her mates would have being afraid. As it was Edward was terrified, he couldn't hear her thoughts or his family's thoughts, she was prtoecting them and as far as she was concerned he was an outsider. He realised that he was in a very precarious position and he only hoped that she saved the outburst of her anger for them that deserved it.

"There was only one wolf that was compassionate in the slightest." At that comment the growl grew yet a smile also graced her face. She knew exactly who Edward was on about.

"Seth. If it comes to a war he is under my personal protection. Understand?" She sent a glare to all the people in the room, a warning clear in her voice. She may not physically hurt six out of seven of the people in this room but hurting Seth would definitely mean severe punishment. He meant a lot to her and soon enough it would be time to rescue the boy from the hell he was in. In accordance with their mate's wishes and Edward because he was afraid for his life they all nodded acquising the girl's wishes.

"I care deeply for the wolf and he is the reason why I originally despised the other vermin." Still they were confused and if they were to be honest a slight bit jelous. What was special about one mangy mutt? What was different about him that caught _their_ Isabella's attention. Bella groaned when she saw the looks adorning her beautiful mate's faces. Once again they jumped right to the wrong conclusion.

"Would you stop doing that? I know many people, care for a good few. I'm sure the same is right for you? You need to stop over reacting every time I mention another or another touches me. I promise you I am yours, completely yours. I see Seth like I see Jane and Alec. The other wolves they beat him because he shows compassion and because he is the smallest. He's just a boy that has being thrust into a world he shouldn't have so please." Hearing Seth's story drastically changed things for the Cullens. Their compassion kicking in ten fold.

"You do realise if we rescue him the wolves will declare war?" Jasper ever the tactician pointed out the consequence of actions that seemed to be written on Bella's face. She was the type to do exactly what she could for those she loved and be damned with the end result. It was beautiful and fiery but sometimes they needed to think things through, take a step back before jumping in.

"Do you not think we could take them Major?" Her head tipped to the side as she appraised her mate. She was taunting him and they both knew it. It was obvious in the use of his old title, in the way it was worded as a direct challenge.

"Not neccesarily but likewise we don't want to start a war that could gain human attention." Bella narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Glaring at the mighty Major, did he not know who the fuck she was? He might be the Major, impressive in and of itself, but she was Enyo, a goddess wreaking destruction where she willed.

"We will talk later, now we have to go meet the mutts again." Bella's tone left no room for argument and no one dared, they dutifully followed her out. They were all tentative for the resumation of their meeting, terrified of how they'd react to Bella. Terrified that something would go wrong but they couldn't hide. The enemy knew where they lived. As they got closer they closed rank around Bella so they were in the same formation as before.

The wolves growled when they didn't immediately see an extra vampire. The stupid things hadn't heeded their warning and now they would die. Scrap that, they would die regardless of their disobedience. It's just now the wolves would drag it out, torture the horrid leeches until they were begging to meet the bomfire.

"I see your mate wasn't clever enough to heed our warning. I suggest she watches she doesn't come too cose to our borders in future." Carlisle rose a brow at the bull headed little boy who thought he knew everything.

"I suggest you question your own intelligence rather than our mates. I present to you, our mate, Princess Isabella Volturi." The wolves scoffed at the term princess. What kind of conceited bitch was this girl? Did she think she was better than everyone else? One day soon they would bring her down a peg or two and they would laugh while they did it.

A girl stepped out from behind the blonde leader, a girl they all recognised instantly. A girl they had befriended, a girl that Jake had a ridiculous crush on. A girl who Seth cared for like a big sister or mother, a girl who had fixed his bruises and cuts gained at the hands of his pack mates.

Jacob shifted back to his original form looking at the poor human girl in concern. They were meant to be vegetarians! What were they doing with a human? Did they know of her affiliation with the wolves and think it would be amusing to play with her is revenge? Were they planning on using her as a blood sacrifice for their mate they kept speaking of? Jacob stepped just a bit closer to the treaty line and held his hand out hesitantly to the human in dire danger.

"Bella, Bells, you need to come over here. I don't know what they've told you but their not good people. They're very dangerous and they won't hurt me." The wolf boy was inherently offended when she simply took a step backwards and laughed at him. She walked up to the runway model blonde. Tipped her head back and looked up till she met butternut coloured eyes. A smirk played on her lips as she looked up at one of three of her blonde mates.

"You wouldn't hurt me now would you Rosie?" Bella used Rose in her little show because she was renowned for being a bitch, renowned for throwing the gauntlet donw when she met something she didn't like. The wolves all tensed as Rose leaned down, her lips to Bella's neck. They tried to restrain themselves from attacking, if they attacked before she bit then they were breaking the treaty.

"Never my Isabella." And then she returned to her full height, a smirk now playing on her lips as well. The wolves glared at the bitch, annoyed that she hadn't given them an excuse to attack. The other cullens watched the show with resigned amusment, accepting the craziness as it came, it seemed to be all they were doing in the last twenty-four hours.

"See Jakey, everythings fine. You can call off the guard dogs." Jake let a low grumble out at the term but he had to get Bella to safety however brain washed she was. How had just one day done that to the shy, sarcastic girl the wolves had known? What magic did the Cullen's possess? They knew the bronze haired pussy was a mind-reader and the tiny pixie, a psychic but they didn't know if any of the other's possessed 'gifts.' It was likely by the looks of it that one of them held a power that granted them mind control over humans.

"Bella, I know this might be confusing but you need to come over here so we can protect you." This time the laugh that left Bella was mocking rather than just simply amused.

"I didn't know you were so willing to have vampires on the Rez? I didn't think you liked us very much?" She furrowed her brow as though she was confused. While the wolves let the girl's words sink in the Cullen's tried desperately not to laugh. She was leading the poor wolves around in circles and they still looked completely and utterly lost.

"You, you're a vampire?" The un-proved truth like a shock to their system. How can she look so human? She smelt human, she looked human down to the heartbeat, she didn't have red eyes. A nod was all she gave before all hell broke lose in the midst of a forest in the early hours of the morning.

A roar broke through the mild night, how dare this little leech come onto their land, pretend to be their friend and then just swap sides like it was nothing? But more than that they were confused, how had she so easily tricked them? What was special about her.

Hearing the wolves cry Bella smirked as she hugged herself, eyes wide with fake fear as she quivered.

"Ali, will you protect me from the big bad wolf on drugs?" A tinkling laugh left the tiny pixie, she wrapped an arm around her mate, happy for any excuse to touch her mate. She was so warm with just a hint of vampire coolness, and of course, oh so beautiful that it made Alice's heart ache.

"I'll protect you from everything Bells." And then she placed her lips to Bella's cheek as it was as high as she could reach even on tip-toes. Bella blushed at the show of affection before returning it. The pixie was adorable, small and excited with a serious side that was extremely intelligent. The wolves stopped their exaclamation of anger, realising that they needed to get information if they ever hoped to stop this from happening again. If vampires could hide in plain sight the wolves would be completely and utterly fucked and they hoped that Bella was just a rare one with a special 'gift'.

"How come she appears human?" They refused to refer to her by her given name, she was a traitor, worse than that she was a leech. The worst creature on earth, an abomination of the worst kind.

" _She_ appears human because _she_ is half human. I'm a hybrid, we get all the cool stuff like eating blood, speed and strength and then human looks it's very useful for luring prey." The wolves noses crinkled in disgust, she was worse than the Cullen's. The Cullen's were monsters who thought they could try and be not monsters but she, this hybrid was irredeemable, she loved what she was, relished in it even. She sickened them, how did she keep that secret so easily? Who had she killed whilst here? It didn't bear thinking about so they didn't.

"Are there many of these hybrids?" How many things that looked like people weren't people? How many of these creatures seamlessly moonlighted as good honest humans?

"Only about twenty, both the males and females are unable to bear offspring whereas a male vampire can bear child with a female human. Another name for us may be Dhampire. Use the internet and do some research." And that was all she was saying on what she was, they didn't deserve anything from her least of all answers.

 **Thankyou to ScouterFighter, I love your reviews. Comeon people take just two minutes extra out of your life and leave me a review. (please)**

 **Shezza**


	11. The Destruction of Seth Clearwater

Made For Them

Chap 11: The destruction Of Seth Clearwater

 **So here is chapter eleven, bloody hell we're getting along here. Can I just say that if anything sounds pretty weird blame my britishness ;)**

The meeting ended soon after the dramatics, neither side was particularly happy that the other remained standing, they were hoping that one of them would make a wrong move, give them the excuse they needed to attack. But alas they were forced to walk away with their enemies lives in tact.

Seth was reeling, he couldn't comprehend how the pretty, caring female he had come to know, could be the creature he was supposed to despise. He couldn't despise her, in fact he refused, he loved her like family, he would even go as far to say she treated him better than family. She hadn't ignored him, she'd listened and helped with what she could. She had cleaned and treated an endless amount of bruises in a short amount of time. He felt loved, he felt the love he should have received from Sue Clearwater. It changed his whole perceptions on vampires, they were just people with a monster inside they tried to hide and defeat, much like the wolves inside. However the vampire were not going out hunting another species for no apparent reason, they lived survived how they could and that was that. The species did not automatically make them evil, in fact he had seen move evil from humans than the eight vampires he now knew. Even so he was not disillusioned, he knew that there were bad vampires, just like there were bad wolves and bad humans. The Cullens loved and though they did not lose each other they couldn't get close to other's for human life was short, Seth could not imagine getting close to someone knowing it was inevitable to lose them. Seth could imagine that it could be terribly lonely being a vampire especially the nomadic ones.

He traipsed behind his comrades lost in his thoughts about everything and anything but particularly the goings on of the past few hours. It was like a movie going round and round in his head. He could hear the anger of the other wolves. They were livid at being tricked, livid knowing they had befriended their mortal enemy. But they weren't livid at themselves, they were the best of the best and beneath blame. No they blamed the Cullens and Bella. Then there were the darker thoughts, the ones that were annoyed they didn't get to fuck the small brunette. They had many fantasies of burying themselves deep within her tiny body, total domination, it was an overwhelming annoyance in them without an imprint, Jacob and Paul in particular. Oh but them fantasies remained but this time instead of human on human they wanted to fuck the vampire as a wolf. They wanted to bury their wolfish dicks inside her hopefully tight and incredibly strong pussy. Not only would they get their satisfaction but they would destroy the Cullen coven in their grief. All in all it was a win-win situation

The sexual thoughts sickened Seth. He cared deeply for Bella whatever she may be and he had never see the Cullen's make a step wrong. It all seemed so wrong to him, to destroy something just because of it's species. Should they themselves be destroyed because they could pose a danger? Should they be destroyed because of the few out of control like Sam when he first shifted? The answer was no because species had never made a person and never would, no what made a person was their choices and as long as they made good one's why should they be persecuted.

Seth would have rather left the Cullens be, let them live in the peace they so desired but he was forced to follow his pack mates, if he disagreed his actions could be forced. Sam was Alpha and with that came the Alpha command, the power to force his will on the lower, weaker members of the pack. Seth didn't want a war, especially one he wasn't sure he'd survive, he didn't want to pointlessly kill it went against everything within him. If the other's thoughts were anything to go by though, it would be inevitable. So unlike the other wolves he was upset, sad rather than annoyed and cunning.

He would leave them to plan and when it came he would do what he did not want to do but had no choice in doing, but in no way, shape or form would he actively, consciously participate.

The Cullen's were a mixture of emotions, some were annoyed, out for blood, they wanted to see the end of the mangy mutts. Bella, Emmett, Rose all had a desire for the blood of those that threatened them. Better safe than sorry and all that jazz. However the calmer of the Cullen's, Esme and Carlisle in particular, were simply relieved that they did not have to fight against the wolves, who, apart from being hostile, had done nothing to them. Then again they had not heard their thoughts, their plans to mutilate their mate and destroy their family merely because they existed.

Edward heard Carlisle's passing thought and grunted. He was very much Carlisle in his pacifist views however he did not hold the same optimism. No they hadn't _done_ anything but that doesn't mean they weren't _planning_ anything.

"Carlisle, it is unlikely that this is going to stay fight free. They were planning on killing Isabella so they could attack you in your grief. They were planning on _taking_ Isabella." His mouth twisted around the word taking, making it plainly obvious they did not mean take in kidnapping terms. No rather they wanted to take her innocence. And even though the girl meant nothing to Edward personally the idea still sickened him. His high morals and Victorian attitudes made the very idea abhorrant, a woman was supposed to be treated with the upmost respect, anything less and you did not deserve the woman.

"If they want war then war is what we shall bring. We have the whole of the Volturi on our side, we have me and the Major and with some practise you could be fighters yourself." There was a fire in Bella's eyes as she talked about a war that seemed to be inevitable. She thrived on fighting, on the killing the enemy that wanted to kill her first. She hadn't lost a battle and she didn't plan on starting now when what was being protected was that much more precious. There was an aura about her that made her words utterly undisputable, they believed it whole heartedly. Some were still against fighting but they would do it if for their Isabella. They would burn the world to the ground if that was what was needed to keep her safe, their mating instinct overpowered their morals if only slightly.

"If the wolves really are intent on our demise we need to stick together, if two or three of them get us alone we could lose one of us and that is something none of us want." There was a nod of agreement and a growl of pain from Isabella just at the mere thought of losing one of her mates. Because even though the thought of losing one another was painful to each of them, it was nothing compared to the pain that Bella felt. To her it would be akin to losing a part of herself. And so they got to planning so the thoughts were not realised. They would do everything they could to remain as a unit.

The other wolves couldn't believe what they were hearing from the small sandy haired wolf trailing miserably behind them. How dare he show the slightest bit of mercy to the vile creatures? They did not deserve mercy! They would not receive mercy and it was about time Seth learnt that weakness was was entirely too trusting, if a vampire was at his neck he would probably still believe they were good and worthy of mercy. A snort of disapproaval pulled from their dog-wet snouts immediately calling Seth's attention. The noise had caught his unaware because he had shut his mind off to the hateful chatter of his fellow wolves, he couldn't stand it. He looked towards them curious what had ellicited the noice of displeasure. Probably, he thought sarcastically, the big bad vampires hadn't not killed a human properly. Oh dear they wouldn't have an excuse to kll them, how sad.

He tuned back into the thoughts he had access to and shook his wolfy head. Yes he showed a bit of kindness that the rest of them seemed to be lacking but it did not make him oblivious or stupid. Empathy was not a bad thing, empathy was an extremely good thing that saved him from the bitter prejudices of his pack-mates.

"Just because I think we should allow some leniency towards creatures who had done nothing it doesn't mean I'm going to befriend the mouth that bites." Seth was entirely offended by the assumption. The wolves just thought he was a joke. The vampires were their worst enemy and he was coming out with this bullshit about showing leniency to the creatures. It was time, the pack decided, to teach Seth exactly how powerful the wolves were. A growl of defiance rang through the tree covered forest. And then Seth wasn't fighting his case, he was whimpering, a sorry sound that just urged his pack-mates on. To them it was proof as to his weakness. Large paws backed away trying to escape. What was supposed to be his enemy had never scared him as much as the supposed friend. Fallen twigs snapped under the onslaught, joining the growls in a cacophany.

Soon there was no air behind the boy wolf and very little between his pack-mates turned enemy. Wide eyed, a louder more terrified whimper left his wolfish lips. They surrounded him and there was no doubt as to the fact that he was their prey. Sam led them, proud and excited. Even through the thick masses of fur, muscles rippled. They were power and he was weakness, he was at their mercy. A smirk graced the harsher wolves and an apologetic smile graced the kinder beast yet they were all in agreement, all ten of them against one young, lone wolf. He was passed shame so he sat and whimpered on his haunches, waiting, just waiting as tears matted his fur together.

"We wish this will be the last time young one, you must learn at some point." Abruptly tears stopped yet the fear increased. He looked at his, essentially, owner, eyes wide and dark like the forest surrounding them. Why exactly would this be the last time? He doubted he would ever be good enough so that meant two things. They were giving one last punishment and then they would just accept the truth or... it didn't bear thinking about... they would be planning to kill him.

Dark laughs fell from the older, meaner wolves as they caught the thoughts.

"Have you ever known us to be ones for mercy?" Jacob deep baritone was mocking and oh so close, too close. He didn't want to die, Seth realised in a blaze, he didn't want to die. By now the sun had risen, blazing heat softened fur. Yes it seemed in the dark, wet town that was Forks, that Seth was seeing the light. He almost laughed at the irony because he realised that he was deftly outnumbered. Ten verses one were staggering odds clearly not in his favour.

But he'd survived this far, survived without true love and with abuse, he suddenly realised that he couldn't go down without a fight. He could just imagine how disappointed Bella, more of a mother to him than his biological mother, would be if he just submitted to the seemingly inevitable. So with her on his mind, a sure way to antagonise them further, he fought back.

A surprisingly harsh roar ripped out of curled lips. More out of sheer shock than actual fear his enemies, because that's what they were now, stepped back. The ranks opened and he took his opportunity in the face of their weakness. Adrenaline saw him leaping over their confused bodies and then paws were pounding methodically against forest ground. Occasionally a whimper would leave the sandy beast as the rough ground impaled itself in soft, wide paws. But he refused to stop, he couldn't because that would mean certain death.

It didn't take long for the newly enraged pursuers to regain their bearings. With a belated answering roar they gave chase. With the unity of the fear-creating sound the forest rumbled. They spread like wildfire intent on trapping the insubordinate. They almost laughed as they realised they were gaining second by second, this would soon be over for they were strong he was weak. If they were being perfectly honest it wasn't decided whether to punish him beyond repair or not but they wanted to instill a healthy dose of respect. Yet this clear show of disobedience had sealed the deal for the young wolf. This would be his last day walking this Earth.

Seth panted as the exertion started to catch up with him. He willed himself to keep pace but he could feel as the wind hit him entirely too less harshly. He could feel that his footsteps were slowing. However worst of it all he couldn't hear the pursuers slowing. They maintained a brutal pace, they were a pack and he was just an outsider. They weren't slowing but he would and it was exactly the advantage they needed. He needed something so that it wasn't predetermined he died. He veered off course, past the treaty line, at this point it couldn't be any less safe.

Maybe foolishly he hoped that he was right about the Cullen and that they would find him in time and that they would save him. He knew they wouldn't get caught up in the attack and that was all that mattered, it wasn't their fight, for they would be at school or work at this time. And once the large, beautiful house was in sight he slowed down to a defeated walk. Seconds later they were on him.

An anguished growl ripped from his throat as claws shredded his fur, blood filtered on the asphalt. Second after second passed and he could feel his strength, his life leaving with ever flow of blood. Once they had savaged him, mutilated him so he was undistinguishable they let out a malicious sound, somewhere between a bark and a laugh. They were so proud at the lesson they had taught. Not only had they had fun delivering the long overdue punishment it served as a warning to each other to stay in line and ultimately to the bloodsuckers that they despised. They could feel second by second as his connection weakened, soon he would no longer be a part of them. It was better to have ten strong than eleven with pne weak link. It would be too easy for that one weak link to be their undoing.

They left after kicking a boy while he was down, leaving back to their side of the treaty line. They shifted back once closer to home, Leah going off to a seperate space to put clothes back on. And then they regrouped, all of them excuding a certain pride, though where was the pride in beating the weak? What was fair in fighting the unfair fight? They all felt infintely better knowing that Seth was dead and that the Cullens would follow soon after.

"So what do I tell mum and dad?" A smirk was on Leah's face as she asked the question. She knew exactly where her mother stood and her father was none the wiser. They all returned the smirk. They may not have destroyed the Cullens completely but overall it had being a good day, solidified by the final breaking of the wolf bond between the pack and Seth.

 **So did you enjoy it? Feeling sorry for little Seth? Will he be saved or not? Stay tuned for the next installment (and review cos they make me happy)**

 **Shezza**


	12. Saving Seth Clearwater

Made For Them

Chap 12: Saving Seth Clearwater

 **And here is chapter 12. Read! Enjoy! Review!**

Before leaving the enemy you should always make sure it is well and truly defeated. You shouldn't go on some feeling but the scientific proof of feeling their lack of heartbeat, or better yet burn them so they have no chance of ever returning. The wolves made that mistake. Because though it was only barely, Seth Clearwater held onto life. He had no desire to die, especially now that he could feel that the bond toward his previous pack had severed. He clung precariously to life as he waited for the Cullens to return from their nine-to-fives. Time crawled in them ten minutes between when the wolves left and the Cullens returned.

The Cullens went to school for two reasons that day. The first was maintaining their facade of normalcy though they were anything but. The only time they ever had time off was when the sunshine making it impossible to uphold the illusion. Today was not sunny, well it would be for a bit but Alice had seen that they would all be safe during the sunny spells. It was now knowing about hybrids that they could see the benefits they had, they had no need to hide from the sunlight though they couldn't get a sun-tan.

The second reason was that they needed the mundaneness to regroup. It had being a long day that had left them impossibly haggard and they needed to just think yet not think. That makes no sense but it was still what they needed to be able to process all that happened in those short hours with the wolves. They went through each lesson with a certain mechanicalness, the only light in the day was seeing their mate.

When lunch rolled around they all sat together. A strong unit, all one. Though to be fair in the setting they were in they would be the strongest even on their own. Isabella sat in-between them all as much as was possible when trying to sit in-between four people at the same time. To her direct left and right sat Alice and Emmett, then next to them Jasper and Rosalie. All four maintaining some contact with the hybrid. The chaste gesture brought comfort both to giver and receiver. Finally there was Edward, he sat on the other side of the small table but without the desperate need for contact with the pretty brunette. He was sure that in another life and the girl was another species (say human) then she probably would have been his mate. It just happens that she was everyone but his in their little family. Well not so little any longer because with the addition of the Cullen mate came a large and powerful family of in-laws.

Conversation was scarce in the fifty minutes that was lunch, everyone was enjoying the comfort of having their family and mate around but were too lost in thought to attempt jovial conversation. The mated vampires at the table were hesitant to leave when the warning bell signified to them that they would have to split from one another. It was entirely too unfair that Edward was the only one that had any lesson with her as he was the one that didn't have that special connection with her.

When the bell finally rang, signifying the end of lunch the Cullen's congregated by the Jeep. They would all travel together bar Edward who had brought his Volvo to avoid the intense thoughts based all on one person. He didn't want to hear it twenty-four/seven and would take any reprieve that he could. By now everyone was in a slightly better mood. They had used the melancholy to evaluate the situation and had finally come to terms with the fact that the wolves would always be a major problem.

As per usual Emmett sped through forested road significantly over the speed limit. It really was surprising how they never got pulled over, especially in such a small town. The first thing they noticed when they returned to the mansion was the scent of blood permeating the air. Automatically it put them on edge.

This wasn't regular blood though, it created nothing close to a frenzy in the blood driven creatures. Rather it was repugnant. It made their hackles rise with animosity as they automatically identified the scent of wolves blood. A growl emitted from the animalistic creatures in the all too small Jeep until a whimper and a name calmed them.

"Seth." The name a half-sob from their mate. And seconds later she was scrambling over them all, she needed to find him. Because even though the intensity of the scent implied that he was more than likely dead she refused to believe it until she had found his body. She knew the wolves were monsters but to turn on one of their own? To turn on her sweet little boy? Because that was all he was, a small boy forced to bear a double burden all too soon.

Coincidentally it didn't take her long to find him though he was nigh on unidentifiable. His fur was matted with his crimson blood, and that fur clung to muscle and such like, just attempting to stay attached. The sight broke Bella. How could anyone survive such an attack? She dropped to her knees, crawling slowly towards him as tears of agony dripped down her cheeks. Behind her, her mates just stood and stared, they were confused as to why their mate was acting in such a way. But then again they couldn't tell one wolf from another. They didn't know just what this wolf meant.

When Bella reached the dying wolf she curled into his side, hanging on to him. No mother should ever have to see their child die, whether that bond be biological or through circumstance. And it seemed that today, right here Bella might not have to. It was extremely faint but still his heart beat clearly in his chest, hanging on to the vestiges of life. Automatically Bella sat up, hope in her stature and features.

"Call Carlisle!" Her voice was fervent, but still her mates were ignorant in their stupor. She growled lowly, she would not let one of her children die, not while she could do _something._

"He's still alive, now one of you call Carlisle." There was a fire in her eyes and a determination in her emotion that compelled Jasper to comply with his mates wishes. He may not understand her reasoning but he knew in this short time that she would not make such demands pointlessly. Seconds later he was on the phone to his father, or well the closest thing he knew to one.

"Carlisle, there's a wolf outside our place that has being badly attacked. Isabella seems adamant that we at least attempt to save it." At his wording another growl rang out from the protective mother.

"His name is Seth, not it!" Jasper held up his free arm in surrender before returning to Carlisle.

"I think the wolf means something to Isabella, is their anything we can do before you arrive?" Carlisle mulled it over, it wasn't very often he treated a human/wolf hybrid.

"Get him to the house, without jostling him too much and try and stem some of the bleeding." Jasper took in the information before putting the phone down. He only hoped for Isabella's sake that Carlisle could save the boy-wolf. In accordance to Carlisle's instructions Jasper stepped towards the boy intent on taking him to the mansion. However as he became closer and closer Bella slipped into a crouch protecting the wolf from his obvious enemy. A low steady growl rumbled through her, she wouldn't hurt Jasper but she sure as fuck would warn him. In accordance Jasper bared his neck in a sign of submissison and stayed where he was.

"Isabella, Carlisle is on his way. He says we need to take Seth to the house." Bella nodded but was still more creature than human. With a warning glare she turned away from Jasper and towards Seth. Once again she was assaulted by the terrible sight, a whimper leaving her. As carefully as possible she scooped him up, worry filling her as no response was received by the action that couldn't be anything but painful.

Though she moved fast, it was smoother than any of the younger vampires could comprehend. Not once did the boy move from the position that Bella had placed him in.

Though Rosalie begrudged having any of the wolves in her house she ran ahead to prepare some space for the boy to go. She once again recognised the look of a protective parent in Bella's mannerisms so knew there was no romantic threat. She could also tell that the attack the boy had received was from his previous so-called comrades. Who needed enemies when you had friends like them? Seth would be the exception and just increased the abhorrence towards the others. By the time Bella came in carrying the bleeding boy Rosalie had prepared a bed in the living room and had started to go in search of warm water and rags to try and stem the bleeding.

Ever so gently Bella placed the boy on the prepared bed. She refused to let him die, tonight was not the night to lose a child. Seconds after the boy was situated Rosalie zipped into the lounge, a large bowl and a set of rags in her arms. She placed them as close as she dared without being warned about being too close before backing away and returning to her coven mates. They each looked as equally disturbed by the events but they were nowhere near as distressed as their mate.

Gingerly Bella dabbed the damp rags at a cut, a whimper elicited from her as he flinched. It took mere seconds for the rag to be a crimson colour. The Cullens looked on worriedly, they wouldn't lie and say they liked the mutts but he clearly didn't deserve this. His skin clung desperately to his skin, it was a miracle that he had hung on to life.

Bella repeated the process; dip, wipe, whimper, dip, wipe whimper.

She was doing all she could but she was no doctor and she was waiting eagerly for Carlisle's return. If any one could save her Seth then it would be her mate. The situation made her miss Jane and Alec, she needed to know they were safe. She knew they were practically undefeatable but it did not lessen her fear by the slightest iota.

 **Its being a long week, I'm so fucking excited for Christmas now! Who's with me?**

 **What are y'all getting?**

 **Review!**

 **Shezza**


	13. Befriending The Enemy

Made For Them

Chapter 13: Befriending the Enemy

 **Sorry the chapter is a few days late, it's being one of them weeks and the muse took a short break but she/he's back and ready for business. As long as y'all continue to enjoy my randomness then it will continue to be provided so here is chapter 13 - unlucky for some.**

When Carlisle returned home the house was silent, for a group of seven vampires that was a rare occurence, especially with Emmett's boisterousness. The only sound he could hear was the occasional slosh of water against plastic. He could smell blood diffusing from the house and permeating the surroundings in it's usually tempting scent. But this blood wasn't tempting, in fact it was disgusting, a vampire could not vomit but this scent definitely made him want to, especially in such quantities. Unfortunately the scent was immediately recognisable as a shifter which backed up Jasper's call.

He ran a hand through his sunny blonde hair, let out a sigh and exited his car, he could only hope for Isabella's sake, his _mate_ , that shifters were not too dissimilar to humans when it came to treatment. It saddened Carlisle if he was to be honest, he was a man who was loyal to a fault and betrayal from family, the people closest to you deeply effected him, even if it was his enemy that was being betrayed.

He grabbed his large case out the back of the car and entered the house. In seconds he assessed the situation. His family were in a corner, huddled together, watching their mate closely whilst their mate was by what could almost be described as a breathing carcass. Blood now soaked both Isabella's hands and the sofa, she would need new clothes and they would need a new sofa. He started to apprach the boy and his own mate when a low growl, clearly a warning, stopped him in his tracks. He stopped where he was, bowing his neck, in submission. He waited for permission.

"You know Carlisle you should never show your neck to a predator, it gives them the advantage they desire." He rose his head at her lilting voice, meeting onyx eyes head on. He nodded once and continued next to the boy.

"Please save him Carlilse, if it gives you incentive imagine it's Edward or..." She trailed off with a pained moan, he could guess that Jasper or Emmett's name was coming next and that was clearly something she would refuse to imagine. No, it was a bad enough to have her little boy in such a precarious position let alone one of her wonderful, handsome, strong mates. In response Carlisle nodded, he understood and he would try and help the boy but there was only so much he could do.

Carlisle knew that shifters had increased rates of recovery and he was hoping that if he stitched up Seth's wounds whilst ensuring he kept him hydrated and medicated that he would heal by himself. The fact that he was still alive was a miracle in and of itself.

While she still watched Carlisle, making sure he didn't hurt Seth she trusted him enough to give him the distance he needed to work. She moved to the corner where her mates welcomed her with open arms. There was so much love in such tiny space that it seemed to be a living breathing being, like the proverbial elephant but much more positive. She was exhausted, too much had happened in too short a time and she needed time to wind down and process it all properly. The only truly good thing that had happened since she had moved to this god forsaken town was meeting Seth and finding her mates, so quite a lot of good when you weighed it up.

Currently she was curled in Emmett's large inviting arms, for the first time in a while Emmett wasn't clowning around, he held her, sitting on the floor so she was more comfortable, as he rocked her back and forth. And when he noticed her tears, an physical expression of her fear and stress, he wiped them away with a single swipe of his paws. And slowly as she rested in her mate's arms and watched another of her mates try and save her 'son' she drifted off to sleep.

Bella jolted awake when she heard the door bang against the wall behind it. She was no longer in Emmett's arms, now she was leant against Esme who was repeatedly running a hand through her mate's brunette locks.

"Why is there a mutt in here?" A growl accompanied the young female voice, her family was back. Bella rubbed her hands over her eyes, dispelling the build up of sleep, and rose. As she stretched her muscles clicked into place, the small yet unexpected sound drew the attention of everyone in the room, a mixture of golden and crimson eyes burned into her skin.

"You're back?" Bella spoke cheerily, glad to see her family back. She had heard Jane's words but in her half asleep state she had missed the meaning.

"Yes we're back now someone tell us why the fuck there is a mutt here! Since when did we help the enemy?" Bella breathed in deeply to calm herself, she knew that Jane would react like this at first, she always did speak then think, or act then think, she rarely thought first even though she was incredibly intelligent.

"Since he was a young boy who's parents condoned abuse from his so called comrades. Seth's under my protection and if you harm him I will punish you Jane, I've done it before and I'll do it again." Jane snarled at Bella, which caused her mate's to tense, move a little closer but they didn't act.

"The last time you did that it was because of a prank I pulled on Alec, there's a big difference." Bella smirked at her adopted daughter, ready to deliver the blow that she knew would silence Jane with shock.

"Maybe to you, but to me it's exactly the same." And just as expected Jane froze as the meaning of Bella's words stumbled over her. She wished she could be surprised but she wasn't, it was just the type of person her mother was, to take a lost boy under her wing.

"He's here to stay then." Bella nodded sharply putting an end to the conversation before turning to Carlisle.

"How is he?" Her voice adopted the concerned tone that it always did when anyone she cared about was in danger.

"He'll be fine, if he was human he would already be dead but his shifter side has saved him, he'll have considerable scars in his human form but I don't know how it will effect his wolf side but we'll look after him." Bella smiled in relief and thankfulness, they may be her mates but they didn't have anything to do with Seth.

" Jane please understand." She couldn't have her daughter upset with her, they had being through too much in so many years that something as small as another child shouldn't disrupt their harmony. Well in theory it wasn't that small but still the point remained. Jane looked at Bella, the woman who had practically raised her over the past few centuries and she couldn't hold the grudge against her.

"Ok, I'll try to be nice." Bella let out a soft laugh, Jane and 'nice' was rarely something that mixed well, before opening her arms for Jane, almost on instinct Jane entered the warm hold, resting her head on Bella's shoulder. And like that the argument was over.

While they waited for the boy wolf to awaken the two families congregtaed in the kitchen where they got to know each other a little better, if there was something they all had in common in that room it was their love for one Isabella Volturi (excluding Garrett and Edward, of course.) Bella wasn't quite sure where to stand, with family or her mates? she might love them in entirely different ways but still she loved them to the same degree, so instead of making a choice she simply sat between both parties. She'd been happy before, ecstatic even, but nothing truly came close to this, she only wished that Seth was healed.

A hopeful look crossed Rosalie's face as she looked first at her mate and then her family, the people she had to share her mate with.

"Maybe, this next week, we could all take turns, taking Isabella on a date, just spend the night alone with her?" She phrased the question to everyone in the room but her gaze was fixed on Bella, golden eyes meeting chocolate, she wanted her mate alone, just for a while. In return Bella smiled, nodding slightly.

"Once Seth is healed, I would love that." The only thing left to decide would be the order it would go in, who would get to romance her first. If Rosalie was honest, even though she had suggested it she had no idea what she was going to do to woo her mate.

"Would it be okay if I took you on a date tomorrow evenin' Darlin'?" For the last twenty four hours the only thing on his mind had being his mate and he had spent quite a while planning a date for her knowing that eventually he would get his chance. This way not only would he get his mate to himself for an evening but it would also allow her other mates to plan their own evening.

"I'd like that Jasper." Though she didn't try her voice was like a caress to his mind, her tone rolling over him like the sweetest honey. He was a strong man, it was indisputable but that didn't make him necessarily harsh or without manners, he enjoyed a woman and knew how to treat them right.

For the next five hours quiet but steady conversation passed between the occupants of the room. The Cullens, bar Carlisle, had never met the Volturi before but they found them extremely hospitable and full of a plethora of information from their many years on Earth. In particular Edward and Marcus got on well, bonding as much as one could with a king, over their shared love for good literature and better music. It was discovered they were both proficient in the piano yet where Edward could also play a saxophone, Marcus had learnt how to play the harp. Between the pair there was an abundance of talent.

The two men were just contemplating a duet to entertain everyone when a piercing, blood-curdling scream rang through the room. Silence descended down from the shock of the unexpected sound. No one was quite sure what was going on, so no one did anything, they just waited to see if there would be any developments. And then again the chilling scream came again. Slowly for some, understanding fell upon the congregated. With a hand that spoke a silent order to stay Bella raced towards the other room.

Just as she reached the next room the scream rang out again. Seth was still laid on the make-shift bed, his too-large-for-his-age frame littered with too many scars, his back was arched off the soft plush as pain rolled through him. He remembered vividly the moments that had lead to this even if he was unaware as to what this was. Then there were hands pushing against his shoulder, pushing him further into the inviting warmth. He settled back even if it was only to alleviate a tad of pain. A groan slipped from him as his spine straightened out once again.

"Seth, sweetie, wake up for me." He groaned in response, thinking, let alone talking hurt entirely too much. The voice was familiar but everyone he knew had betrayed him, his pack mates had tore him flesh from flesh and left him to die. There was no one left. But then the voice came again. " I know it hurts Seth but you're stronger than this, just wake up and then Carlisle can help you with the pain." And finally the voice registered, Bella, the hybrid who was like a mother to him. He also recognised the name as one of the leeches. If he could have laughed he would have, the irony of the situation was unreal. The times his old pack had told him the leeches were monsters and then his end had almost come at the hand of his pack and his saviour was at the hands of the leeches.

Slowly, with great difficulty, Seth opened his eyes, he was met instantly with the chocolate eyes of Bella staring down at him with such concern. Why had his biological molther never looked at him like that? But it didn't matter, Bella was here, she was here for him. A lone tear ran down his cheek but before he reaslly had time to acknowledge it Bella was wiping it away, a small, sad smile on her face.

"Don't cry Sethy, I swear no one is going to hurt you here." And even though he was with the apparent enemy he believed her. Even though he had being fed poison about the leeches of Forks he had only heard good about them. Carlisle was the best doctor Forks had ever had, and more than the dreary town could have ever hoped for and Esme had a finger in every pie as far as local charities were concerned, and then the children, incredibly bright and never in trouble. Yes he would be safe here, he trusted Bella. As Bella comforted Seth everyone else moved into action. Esme started preparing a meal for the boy-wolf figuring he would be hungry after such an ordeal, whilst Jane, trying to uphold her promise to Bella, grabbed a glass of icy water. Humans had to drink right? Carlisle had left for his office to procure the tools of his trade.

Yes Seth Clearwater may now be consorting with the enemy but he had never been treated better.

 **If y'all enjoyed, don't forget to drop a review, follow favourite and all that jazz, I love y'all just for reading it and giving me the confidence I needed to get my writing out there.**

 **Shezza :)**


	14. Jasper's Heartbeat

Made For Them

Chapter 14: Jasper's Heartbeat

 **I know, I know I took a Christmas break - shoot me, but I'm back and look I'm even starting you on this new year with a little fluff. I know some people wanted a christmassy update but I didn't know how to fit that into my story so you got stuck with this.**

 **Enjoy!**

Jasper was as exhausted as a vampire could be, well maybe not quite that bad but still it had definitely being a long couple of days. From that first moment in the cafeteria when he had caught _her_ scent to the meeting with the wolves to now where he planned his date with his mate and watched over a healing wolf boy.

He was incredibly amused by how his family bent over backwards for the creature that was meant to be the enemy just to keep their mate happy. Well maybe some of them were just doing it for Bella but then there would be others within the coven who were doing it because they were genuinely good people, for example Esme and Carlisle doing everything for anyone out of the kindness of their own heart, the fact that it pleased their mate was merely a delightful bonus.

It was weird for Jasper to be blanketed in a layer of contentment. It was a foreign feeling, especially to this magnitude. There'd been many positive emotions over the years but never anything as wonderful as this. Then again, they'd never had a mate before this, how had they all survived before this? She was sat in the main armchair that was usually Carlisle's. The large squishy beast enveloped her making her seem all the smaller, her head lolled against the arm rest as she watched over Seth. He was getting better, practically healed in fact but still he could feel a steady current of worry for the wolf boy under the content that she felt from being around her mates.

A wave of almost cloying jealousy washed over Jasper, his head snapped up around the room and looked for the source, he couldn't understand the emotion right now, his family had found their mate, albeit it being the same person and the Volturi all had their own mates even if they weren't currently in this room. But then Jasper thought deeper and came up with two candidates for the bitter emotion, one being King Marcus, his mate was dead, killed by werewolves, Jasper didn't want to contemplate how that may feel but he doubted it would come from him, he was constantly surrounded by mated pairs in the Volturi castle and would have come to terms with it all by now, well as much as one could come to terms with losing one's mate.

So that left Edward, yes it had to be him, it must be hard to go from being in a group of unmated vampires to being the only unmated one in less than twenty four hours. He could only imagine the thoughts the mind reader was being assaulted with, all centered around their pretty hybrid. But he had no one to think of himself in return. Yes, Jasper would definitely take having to share his mate over the monotony of having no mate. At his realisation a wave of gratitude washed over him confirming his thoughts to be correct.

Bella couldn't believe how deliciously comfy this large chair was, Carlisle's scent clung to every fiber calming her even further. She wasn't sure how she had become so lucky, she hadn't expected to find one mate in her long immortal life but here she was in the home of her six mates. Their scents weaved around each other's through every room of the large house making her feel safer than she had in a thousand years. Then her children, Alec had been with his mate for around a century now, happy with her but now by pure chance and good timing Jane had found her mate, he was rough but as long as he treated her girl right she didn't mind how he looked. And then Seth, he had being through hell but he was safe now, on the surface of healed, her mates taking such good care of him that she could never repay them.

Yes everything was falling into place, she would enjoy it while it lasted, she didn't have enough faith to believe that it would last but she would bask in this utter peace while it was here but face the enemy when it came. She could only guess that the enemy would end up being them blasted wolves but alas she would take what she could in this life. She was ridiculously excited for tonight, she felt the age she looked, a teenager barely out of high school. In nearly a millenia she had never been on a date and this would be her first, an experience that she couldn't wait to have. If she was honest she didn't want anything big or extravagant for her first ever date, she wanted something private, meaningful. She had seen dates on the television and some of them were just downright corny, it was sickening, and that was coming from the girl who couldn't be sick. But it was Jasper, she couldn't imagine him being corny, maybe a bit cliched, definitely sweet but definitely not corny.

No if she expected corniness from any of her mates it would be Emmett or Alice. Carlsile or Esme would probably do something traditional like a dinner date or well something similar. Then Rosalie she had no idea what to expect from the woman. Just as she was contemplating this a sneeze erupted through the room drawing Bella's attention. She had known who it was as soon as the sound had started, mainly because there was only one creature in the room capable of the sound. Bella chuckled lowly before unfurling from her position on the large armchair. Seth definitely looked a lot better. She walked by the side of the sofa where he was laid and crouched down.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" A muffled yawn broke from him as he smiles wolfishly at Bella.

"I'm a bit achy but a thousand times better. They think I'm dead because my bond to the pack broke, that usually happens when a wolf dies." He was so excited by this news but also a little sad that he no longer had a pack.

"Can you still shift?" Fear flashed in the wolf's eyes, it had being scary when he had first shifted but he couldn't imagine life without shifting, especially when shifting gave you immortality. With his new family he would need it.

"I don't know. I hope so." Bella wrapped her arms around him in comfort.

"It's okay, we'll find out soon enough. We'll try tomorrow for now rest a bit more, I'm going out a bit later but I promise you'll be completely and utterly fine." She sent a warning glare around the room telling everyone present that if they went against her and the boy was harmed there would be trouble. With a grumble, Seth agreed. He hugged her back, squeezing tightly before letting go. As soon as she had let go of the wolf, a hand was grabbing her arm pulling her up.

"Come on Isabella, we've got to get you ready." Bella stood with a smirk.

"Firstly, it's Bella, Isabella makes me sound as old as I actually am and secondly _we?_ I'm pretty sure I can dress myself, you only want to come with so you can see me naked." She sent a wink to the almost blushing Pixie. She pouted up at her mate, her eyes begging to let her have her fun. Alice was positive that she was going to get her way when Jasper just had to put his two penneth in.

"Alice, how can you dress someone for a date that you have no idea about?" In return Alice snorted, an eyebrow raising as she cocked her head to the side.

"Jasper..." She drew his name out as if he was a few screws short. "Of course I know what's going to happen, I've seen it! And it's very cute, she's gonna love it... now I have the perfect outfit and you're gonna love me for doing the impossible and making her even more gorgeous." Alice finished her speech by planting a cheeky kiss on Bella's cheek. Jasper just rolled his eyes, used to Alice's fanfare and made a shooing gesture towards the two girls. Bella giggled slightly.

"Jane you coming?" The girl in question looked from Garrett's amused face towards her mother's begging face and nodded before soundly kissing _her_ Garrett. She pulled away from him before she got carried away and followed her mother and just one of her mates up the stairs. The house was large, especially for the town it was in, but then again it had to house a lot of people. The decor was okay but too bright for Jane's liking, she preferred the darkness of the castle but each to their own.

Jane had almost laughed at the begging look on Bella's face as her mate had dragged her up the stairs, she had looked terrified of the small girl even though Bella was a lot stronger than her. She followed behind, not quite sure where she fit into this barbie session, into a large, entirely too pink room.

Bella stopped when she saw the room, her eyes widening in a mixture of disgust and horror.

"Please tell me this isn't your room Alice?" It had passed beyond garish and into over bearing. Alice turned to look at her mate, an offended look in her eyes. Bella hoped it was because she thought it was her room and not because it was her room and Bella obviously hated it.

"No, this is the dressing room, there's a closet over there, bed to lay out outfits, then a vanity table." Bella nodded her head with a raised eyebrow. Why did they have such a scary dressing room? Did the guys get dressed in here as well? Poor them is all she could say.

"OKay mystic Meg apparently you have the perfect outfit." Alice nodded, her eyes widening with excitement as she clapped before stepping over to the wall. She pushed a small button and mother and daughter watched in awe as the wall pushed upwards and a walk in closet, which was more like a room full of clothes, was revealed. Jane and Bella turned to each other sharing a look at the magnitude of it all. They could hear Alice dancing around the place, doing this, that and the other before a few minutes later she reappeared dropping a selection of fabric onto the large unneeded bed.

"Right Bella, I guessed your size, I think I'm right but anyway we need to make you into a southern Belle. Look I even have cowboy boots for you!" She seemed so excited by that very fact, she plucked them from the pile, holding them up for the two women to see. They were beautiful, they were a work of art, a sandy tan coloured leather ingrained with crimson swirls, stitched delicately into the surface. Bella adored them and she had to applaud Alice on her fashion sense.

"What else have you got there?" Bella's smile now matched Alice's, excited about the selection and the date the selection was for. Next alice picked out a checkered shirt, it was tight with crossing patterns of red, blue and black. It didn't button until it reached her cleavage, designed to emphasise a girl's assets, it tied just above her belly button showing a tempting space of mid-driff. Then to complete the look a small pair of light blue cut off jeans. The outfit was gorgeous.

"I didn't get a hat out because if Jasper is still a good little southern boy he should give you his Stetson and if he doesn't just take it!" Bella nodded at Alice's orders with a laugh. Minutes later she was dressed, making sure in the process that she flashed Alice just a little. She heard the little pixie's intake of breath in these moments and she couldn't deny that it was very gratifying. Once she was dressed Alice dragged her over to the vanity table.

She picked up the foundation, placed a little of the liquid on her fingers and was just about to place it on Bella's face before her face broke out in an adorable little pout.

"No makeup, you're too gorgeous for makeup." And then again she placed a kiss on her mates cheek, every one causing a tingle to linger on her rosy lips. Jane rolled her eyes from the corner, suck-up is what Alice was being.

"Here Alice, give here, the idea isn't to cover, it's to accentuate. Light eyes will make the brown seem darker, more alluring, then a crimson colour lip gloss will make her more tempting because it plays on your blood lust as well but no foundation, we have perfect skin by default." Alice looked at the blonde girl in surprise, she had forgotten she was there to be honest. She nodded and stepped back letting Jane to the make-up table. The blonde twisted bottles and little plastic cases trying to find what she was looking for before she hummed in happiness when she landed on a particular bottle. Perfect.

Alice and Jane were both excited to present Bella to Jasper. Their joint work was wonderful even if they did say so themselves. They walked downstairs side by side, the taller girl behind them. When they reached the bottom, they stopped, shared a look then moved to the side revealing Bella and her ensemble.

Jasper had been stressing since the three girls had gone up stairs. He had heard what Alice had said but she could be wrong, there was always a first time. When they had reached the bottom he had his head ducked placing his Stetson on his head. But when he lifted his head he was frozen. Gorgeous did not adequately describe the beauty before him. What little air he needed to speak left him as he gazed up at her, Alice had transformed her into a southern Belle, and for the night at least she was all his. After sending a wave of gratitude to Alice he strode over to Bella where she still stood on the stairs. He took his hat off and placed it lightly on her head, careful not to mess with the gentle curls, before holding his hand out.

"Ma'am, you look stunning." She smiled at him almost shyly as she took his hand and seconds later they were gone, sitting in Jasper's truck.

"Where are we going, Jasper?" He could feel her waves of excited curiosity. He sent her a wink before he pressed a button on his stereo. A lilting tune played out, clearly a country song. It was only a short section, possibly the chorus but it told her quite a bit.

 _Tonight I want to drive so far_

 _and only find static on the radio_

 _And we can't see those city lights_

 _And I love the way you look in the firefly glow._

 _Saying everything without making a sound_

 _A cricket choir in the background_

 _Underneath the harvest moon_

 _Standing on your shoes in my bare feet_

And abruptly the song cut off, as if it was made to just play that part of the song. As it had played Jasper had sang along, giving Bella the impression he was familiar with the tune. The woman singing had been beautiful but it had nothing on his deep tone, she could just imagine the scene being sang, it sounded beautiful.

"You know that last line? Does that mean we're dancing?" Jasper nodded before pressing the play button again sending the last line of the chorus into the truck.

 _Dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat._

Bella rose her eyebrow at Jasper.

"You don't have a heartbeat Jasper." He laughed at her outright.

"I know Darlin', I've made a playlist that I'll play from the truck." She nodded at him and they drove on in content silence.

"What was that song, the one you played?" Bella had enjoyed it, she hadn't recognised the artist but then again she didn't listen to country often.

"That was Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood. She's contemporary artist and has an amazing voice." She nodded at him settling deeper into the leather that was moulding to the shape of her body. His gentle southern twang rolled over her lulling her into an almost sleepy calm. It was almost an hour later that Jasper pulled off revealing a large field surrounded by forest, the only break being the small trail they had entered by, you had to know it was there to find it. It was beautiful. The trees created a shaded canopy for the lush green littered with small flowers. In the midst of the trees were sets of white fairy lights creating a surreal glow. Jasper took the large car and parked it in the corner before jumping out and going round to offer Bella a lift down. She didn't necessarily need it but it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"It's beautiful Jasper." Flashing her a cheesy smile he replied.

"It doesn't hold a candle to you." She giggled softly as she swiped playfully at his arm. He was so sweet even though she knew he could be incredibly dangerous. Jasper pretended to rub his arm before tugging her arm to bring her from the truck.

Almost clumsily she fell into his arms, her arms wrapping around his torso as their chests pressed against each other.

"Fallin' for me already Darlin'?" She laughed airily as she stood back up but didn't put any distance between them both.

"Oh shush and take me dancing, Cowboy." He nodded before going over to the large truck in the corner. He jumped easily up to the cab, leaned in so his torso was stretched taut and if Bella was honest the view was nice, very nice. She heard the dull click of the stereo before the whirring of a CD in the player turned and by the time he was back by her side a few stray notes of a song was playing out. She quickly recognised it as the song that Jasper had briefly played on the way. She smiled slowly before easily accepting Jasper's outstretched hand.

A tingle ran from one to the other from the contact as Jasper pulled Bella closer into his chest. In a tribute to the song Bella kicked the wonderful boots off her feet before stepping from the soft dewy grass that tickled her feet to Jasper's own darker sturdy boots. In many ways it reminded her of being a child when Caius in a moment of rare sweetness had taught her to dance or well had led her around the ballroom standing on his feet. But this was different for starters she definitely did not feel the desire to kiss her uncle and the crickets didn't create a background tune to an unknown singer and Jasper's honeyed voice.

Slowly one song faded into another, this time a male voice with a similar honeyed tone to Jasper's rang out but it was no where near as intoxicating. Jasper didn't sing along to every word only the chorus.

 _we're buzzing like that no vacancy sign out front_

 _you're skins begging to be kissed by more than the sun_

 _you take my hand in yours_

 _you lean in and your lips taste like Sangria_

 _your lips taste like Sangria_

The song if possible pumped up the tension between the two, dark eyes stared mercilessly upon one another.

"Want to test that theory Jasper?" Bella's question came out low and husky, her desire filling him like a beautiful drug. Their dancing came to a lulling stop though the music still weaved around the pair. He leaned in close tilting his head so his nose was buried into her neck. He pulled in a long languid breath savouring her comforting scent. A hum close to a purr broke from his throat vibrating from his lips to her neck. In response a moan was dragged from Bella, her neck tilting sideways to allow Jasper all the more access.

"You don't smell like Sangria, you smell much better, much more complex." Bella smiled in pleasure around her desire. When Jasper rose up once again his eyes were trained on her, such tenderness lying where once there was once only horror, love swimming where before only hate for this world stood flat and dead and a smile where before the closest was only an evil smirk. Yes the family had saved him but she, this unbelievably beautiful, troublesome hybrid had brought him back to life in such a short time. He leaned forwards, her face dwarfed by his strong hands. His callouses carressing along the curve of her cheek.

Bella's breath quickened in anticipation, the scent of candied apples blowing over Jasper in a taunting pattern. But then he wasn't surrounding her in the most amazing way, she was pushed behind him, his arm pulling her in a protective stance against his back, his back stiff as he crouched looking dangerously into the quickly approaching night forest. Bella sniffed the air and caught what she had missed with the distraction that was Jasper.

Vampire. And it wasn't familiar.

 **So as mentioned in the story the first song was Heartbeat by Carrie Underwood (love her music, it's amazing.) And the other song was Sangria by Blake Shelton.**

 **It's always upset me how my friends haven't understood my love for country music, it's a rare thing here in good old England, and I'm just naturally strange. Do you know how hard it is to get a pair of Cowboy Boots in England? Very hard and that makes me very sad so how about you wonderful people...**

 **REVIEW They'll make me just as happy as getting cowboy boots ;)**

 **Shezza**


	15. Mexican Bitch

Made For Them

Chapter 15: Mexican Bitch

 **Ooh SURPRISE! double update for you all because I left you hanging so long. This is the second part of the Jasper/Bella date and we get to see just who the intruder is. Jasper/Bella fans will probably be able to guess just from the title though so it's probably not much of a surprise but anyway I'll let you read:**

Jasper blanched as the scent invaded this serenity that surrounded him. He was so fucking close to kissing her, he could practically taste her lips and despite what the song said in the background he doubted they did taste of Sangria. That was another man's woman. Unfortunately finding out for sure would have to be put on the back burner, before she was truly aware he planted Bella behind his back. Protect. He knew when Bella caught the rapidly approaching scent because the confusion morphed into curiosity. She scanned the darkness just as avidly as him but she felt no fear, slight worry and fierce concern directed at him but no fear. But then again she clearly didn't recognise the scent. He did and it sent him spiralling into a time he left long ago.

If Jasper was being perfectly honest he was surprised they'd only picked up on one scent. For the woman to travel without some kind of protection was rare, even if years ago it had only being one person, him. After taking a few minutes though she stopped the anticipation and stepped out of the cover of the trees.

The first thing Bella noticed about the intruding vampire was that she was deadly beautiful, clearly of Spanish or Mexican descent. Her eyes so red they glowed brightly in the dark night drawing the attention of all around her like an orb or christ's star. Her dark hair danced easily in the breeze, the wind manipulating it like a puppet, the only thing that would ever manipulate her.

"Jasper." Her heavily accented voice drew out and rolled the 'r' on the end of his name making Jasper tense and Bella bristle. "I missed you Major, luring a little innocent human to her death, your bunny munchers would be so disappointed. Especially the little one, will she still give you the rare reward for good behaviour? If you want to deviate so badly Major, come back to me, it was very bad of you to runaway but you'll enjoy you're punishment." A little sardonic smirk graced her lips for the whole time, she watched as the disgust turned into hatred then a little fear then back to disgust and hatred. Her poor little emotional Major never had been good at hiding his emotions. Bella growled at the intruder, finally figuring who this woman was who was propositioning her mate.

"If you wish to keep that pretty little head of yours, Maria, I suggest you stay away from what's mine." Jasper felt as the amusement and disbelief filled his old companion, her eyes widened almost comically as she watched this little human.

"You tell me that again in the morning human." Her voice a disgusted sneer, Maria hated the pitiful creatures.

"Oh I plan on it, while I dance around your pire my father created." Again Maria let out an amused laugh, she'd never been so amused by a human before, they were always so fucking terrified of her, rightfully so but still.

"A human killing vampires? Are you aware of the Volturi?" This time both women were smirking. Maria because she believed she had the upper hand, Bella because she knew she had. Bella tapped Jasper on the shoulder bringing his gaze warily around to her, he hated to take his eyes off Maria, one could never guess what the Mexican bitch would do from one moment to the next.

"Who are the Volturi Jasper? You haven't told me about them." Jasper had to fight the urge to chuckle but sent his little mate his amusement, clever game she was playing here. He turned fully to her, knowing that Maria would be watching the show from her amused little perch.

"Well Darlin' the Volturi are the ruling Coven of our kind. There are three kings; Caius, Marcus and Aro. One king has a very dangerous curiosity and ended up with a hybrid daughter. The daughter was hidden for nearly a thousand years but her father decided she needed some human interaction so sent her off to the human world. It was a shitty little town he sent her off to, rains all the fucking time. So anyway the thing about this hybrid was that she seems very human, unless she told you one would believe she was human. And that's what the coven of vampires at the school thought she was, they believed her to be their human mate. Strange little thing she was, mated to six different vampires. It just happened to be my night with my pretty little new mate when a little problem from my past still thought she was top of the pack." Bella's eyes opened as wide as they could, her mouth morphing into a mockery of shock.

"Oh imagine the chances of that, you missed the part of the pet wolf in the mix. Poor Seth will feel left out." And against his better judgement Jasper let out a full chuckle. And for the first time in her time as a vampire Maria was completely and utterly confused.

"What on earth was that story Major?" Her question a command that no longer held any power. She was the weak one this time, against both the god and goddess of war, once upon a time she may have ruled the south but this would be her last fight. She should have brought some of her newborns along for the party.

Jasper pulled Bella around to his side so the Mexican enemy could fully appraise her end, Maria was not impressed. By bringing this measly human to his side he was trying to make the claim that she was his equal, of how the mighty had fallen it seemed to Maria.

"Maria, I believe it's time you met my mate." She was about to interrupt but a simpe hand signal stopped her attempt. "The hybrid daughter of Aro Volturi, the delctable and misleading Isabella Volturi." And for the first time even Maria felt true fear, not only had she lost her newborns in the last battle, but now she had no chance of getting her Major back, no in fact he was consorting with the enemy. She didn't know about the human... hybrid... whatever but she knew that she would have no chance against Jasper, she was lucky he didn't end her as he left all them years ago, coming back for him had being a terrible mistake.

Running was not something she was accustomed to, but when fight and flight argued she knew it was suicide to try and fight, she would be cut down easily by her greatest weapon. The trees whizzed behind her, never blurring though she still felt like they should do with the velocity she was travelling at. Fear made the venom burn in her skin trying to save her, she could smell his scent surrounding her, before it made her feel safe, no one could defeat the god of war, but she was on the other side, the one being hunted. She couldn't tell how close he was, it seemed like his scent saturated everywhere, his steps silent even to the vampires hearing, disorientating her even further.

The manufactured fear pulsed into her making her steps clumsy, slower, too slow. But Jasper needn't have wasted his gift, she was already beyond terrified, the curse of knowing the horrific beauty of her enemy. But then just ahead was a cliff, she could jump to safety, save herself, he wouldn't chase her that far, he would let her go. But her Major had never ran away from a fight nor an obvious victory and he wasn't about to start tonight.

Just as the cliff seemed like a viable option she stopped her in her track, she found herself becoming a bit too well aquainted with the bitter grass. Her hands smeared with mud as she looked up at what had stopped her. Surprisingly it wasn't her major, no this creature before her had a pulse, was entirely too short and her hair too dark. This was the human mockery, Volturi. Her hand was poised in the air, eyes that were once brown now an electric blue, fissures dancing through like static in a plasma ball. It took Maria a moment to realise that the creature hadn't even touched her to stop her, she had a power, a powerful one at that. She also realised that the pair could have stopped the chase at any time but they had prolonged the chase. But it was over now.

As Jasper placed his arm securely around Maria's neck, pushing harshly against her oesophagus and trachea to limit her pointless breathing and her voice, Bella's hand lowered, her eyes returning to the melting shade of Cadbury's finest 'glass and a half'. Her shield had dropped but it mattered not because Maria's head was lying metres away from the rest of her body. Jasper easily let the inner demon take over, his hatred ruling as he tore his sire to pieces. He cared not where the pieces went so long as they were no longer connected to each other.

Bella watched on with rapt attention as her mate tore animalistically into a woman who tormented his every memory. She loved the sight, her lust increased with every bite he delivered before finally she could take it no longer. She dropped her personal shield that kept what emotions she didn't want to share private and her desire hit Jasper like a freight train. His obsidian eyes rose to meet her chocolate ones, his head cocked to the side in confusion. He felt the emotion but wasn't sure how his actions and the reaction added together. But still he dropped the piece of torso that was cracking like a fractal under his grip into the mud and rose to his full height. Still her emotions hit him, feeding his own, mate, so pretty, safe, mate.

Before conscious throught was put into the action she was in his arms, his nose buried in her neck sniffing once again at the intoxicating scent, again he was surrounded by candied apples and something a little sweeter, flowers maybe? Though he was too man to be able to name what type.

"So still want to test the Sangria theory Darlin'." She didn't reply she simply took his head in both her hands so she could gaze upon his face in all it's masculine beauty before dragging his lips to hers. Behind them and unbeknownst to them a decapitated head rolled away in disgust as they consumed one another in the wake of their battle, the chase foreplay, the dismemberment a build up of anticipation and then finally this over powering kiss the action. It was as far as it would go in this situation, raw and passionate and more than enough yet no where near enough. As bruised lips disconnected both panted though only one really needed to.

Yes there might have been a little detour in their little date but all in all it had being utterly satisfying and now they could go home, back to family and more mates, to warmth and contentment.

 **Chapter 15 finished (bloody hell how are we at 15 already?)**

 **Does anybody listen to Mayday Parade? I LOVE THAT BAND, As February gets closer I'm gonna get ridiculously excited because I get to see them live the day before my 16th, I'm already stupidly excited.**

 **Anyway back to la story stuff - Review my people and stay tuned ;)**


	16. Dealing With His Past

Made For Them

Chapter 16: Dealing With His Past

 **Here is a massive apology for leaving so long between updates, I was living life and this kinda got put on the back burner. Don't fret though because it shall not be abandoned. Anyway here we go...**

Jasper couldn't get over how strange this situation was. His mate in the seat beside him, hand clasped in his and in the bed of the truck sat the dismantled pieces of his sire. Obviously over time she had become stupid or desperate and in the end it would cost her, her life.

He shouldn't feel bad but somewhere deep within him he couldn't help him. He knew that eventually he would have died in the civil war and if not, then ten, twenty years later. Without Maria's cause he never would have met his best friend, the crazy pixie, he never would have met his family without Alice and then without his family he never would have found his mate. So, even though he loathed her he was thankful to her.

It wasn't just Maria in his head, it was his mates reaction to his savage side, the monster within. It gave him hope. With his family, though they loved him, he could feel it, they feared his beast. They had heard too many stories to trust it completely even though the beast considered the Cullens under his protection. But his mate wasn't afraid, this beautiful, deceptively dainty creature was attracted to the darker sides of his personality. The side out for blood of the highest quality, the side that enjoyed the screams of terror from his enemies and he wondered how he'd stumbled into something so good.

Almost as if she could sense his inner turmoil Bella stayed silent, their only communication the exchange of tender emotions. Her thumb ran over his calloused knuckles in a repetitive and calming motion. Every few minutes Jasper would look over at her, his eyes shining with wonder and disbelief, as if he couldn't quite believe if the beauty beside him was real or not.

By the time they arrived back at the Cullen Mansion the sun was just starting to peak out from the east, the sky an ethereal purple that bathed the world in an unworldly glow. And there on the porch was the whole family, worry etched into their perfect faces. Bella and Jasper had been a lot longer than anticipated and the lack of their coven member and more importantly their mate had them on edge.

Bella jumped out of the car with an easy smile that bordered on a goofy grin. She easily went over to her family and her mates embracing them one at a time to help alleviate the tension in their bodies.

"You took forever, we thought Jasper had kidnapped you." Alice pouted up at Bella. Alice had missed the girl even though they had only known each other for around 48 to 72 hours.

"Ah don't worry Pix, just desperate ex's trying to steal my man. I'm surprised you didn't see." And with a little statement the worry she alleviated returned full force. Obviously Jasper and Bella had faced problems whilst away on their little date. Carlisle was the one who took hold of the situation. He grasped his tiny mate by her biceps, his presence demanding her attention, golden eyes a blazing fire.

"Bella you need to tell us exactly what happened." He sounded so calm but his eyes couldn't hide the true storm he felt. If anything happened to her so soon after finding her he'd never forgive Jasper, he'd never forgive himself.

Bella's playfulness faded into tenderness.

"It's okay I've faced a lot worse than Maria in my time." Ah wrong thing to say, the second the name of the Mexican Bitch was uttered there were five very growly pretty vampires. Bella was pretty sure that if Jasper hadn't been there he would have been right with them.

"Where is she now?" Carlisle's voice had lost it's composure. The fear of uncertainty he could hide but knowing who the enemy was made it that much real, scarier.

"She's in the bed of the truck, in pieces because I presumed papa would want her put on trial and executing. She won't hurt anyone anymore." Then something that was much more important to her, "She'll never hurt Jasper again." Almost as if he was embarrassed with his reaction Carlisle stepped back. He had majorly over reacted over a problem sorted before he'd even known about it. Then again he hadn't been the only one.

Aro decided to take pity on his old friend.

"Alec take her to the plane. And Carlisle don't be so embarrassed, I remember the first time Pia fought, I wouldn't let her out of my sight for at least a month afterwards. The instincts never weaken they just get easier to handle." Carlisle nodded in return whilst Alec moved silently around them all. If he was being perfectly honest he was glad for this excuse to return to Volterra.

He had loved seeing his mother again, but seeing her peace, tranquility with her mates made his miss his own. He guessed that Master Marcus would return with him whilst Master Aro remained on to make sure the Cullen's were treating Bella right.

"Are we staying outside all day?" Jane's voice was dry as she asked the question. Where they stood really posed no effect but it felt weird to all be outside when there was a perfectly nice house just behind them. At least it seemed to have succeeded in bringing Carlisle out of his embarrassed trance. At the older vampire's voice he startled before ushering everyone quickly inside. Everyone automatically taking an undesignated seat. Surely the fates would give them a few days off from the drama? They could only hope.


	17. To Shift Or Not To Shift

Made For Them

Chapter 17: To Shift or Not To Shift

 **So long time no see? I'm so sorry! But here I am again with some Seth loving. Forgive me! Please! I love you all.**

 **Here enjoy**

Even though the threat was probably half-way to Italy by now, the tension had not faded. They had entered the warmth of the great mansion but it brought no comfort. Every few seconds one Cullen or the other was brushing lightly against their mate, making sure she really was okay, that she was here and that she was here with them. Not taken, ripped away so quickly. She was safe, she was strong.

Though Seth was still tired he was much better in terms of health. He didn't miss the tension that rolled off every vampire present, he didn't miss the fact that one of the young but old vampires were no longer here, he didn't miss that one of the kings were gone, he didn't miss how all the Cullens gravitated around Bella, worry clear in their features. He sat up quickly.

"Mama, are you okay?" Its the only thing he could think though the thought terrified him. Bella was the only person that all the vampires (and one wolf) had in common.

In response Bella gave an easy smile. She appeared to be the only one in the whole room that wasn't tense. She sat next to Seth on the sofa and ruffled his dark hair.

"They're just overreacting." She rolled her eyes but there was clear tenderness in her eyes. She understood mating insticts and could only imagine what she would be like if someone threatened what was hers, so though she teased them she was sympathetic to their plight.

"Something happened." And now Seth was worried as well. He knew that a vampire would not be worried for their mate without cause.

"'Something' is in pieces and half way to Italy. 'Something' is now nothing. Leave it be." It was a thinly veiled order of a woman tired of hearing the same warning. Maria was nothing, less than a speck on Bella's radar. Seth took a final look at Bella, he clocked the pride and peace in her eyes and let it go. She was here, her mates were here. Bella smiled softly when she saw the decision enter his eyes.

"Do you still want to try shifting later, Seth?" Bella remembered promising him this chance, she also thought it would be a good idea to relieve some of the tension. She saw hope in his eyes immediately and knew she had struck gold with her idea, even before the wolf nodded.

"Where are you going to try this? Because I'm sure as hell not having exploding fur in my lounge." Esme had her arms crossed and a deadly serious look on her face. She didn't mind Seth, in fact, she liked him to some extent but she wasn't taking the chance of something being destroyed in her house. Her family laughed around her.

"Esme, dear, having a wolf transform in a room full of vampires, regardless of how good of terms they are on, is a disastrous idea. Initially after the shift is when the instincts are highest so he would be likely to act first, think later. It would result in certain death of at least one of us." Carlisle's brow furrowed at the dark, yet admittedly realist, thought. By the low, animalistic moan of his mate, their mate, he wasn't the only one who disliked that prospect.

Black eyes addressed the room, what was at stake clear now.

"Outside, in the clearing. Surround as close as you can without being in scenting distance. I'lll stay with him, I don't smell like the enemy. He needs someone." Again she ruffled his hair, absentmindedly this time. She noticed the disapproving look on her mate's and children's faces.

"You should be with the others. We can be unpredictable at first." Bella looked from Seth to everyone else in the room. Everyone looked terrified and she realised that she should make them happy. She had worried them, albeit unintentionally, too much already today. She ran her hand through her hair, deliberating. There were so many variables. She didn't want Seth to be alone to face this uncertainty, and though she wasn't his enemy in heart, by nature she was. She nodded.

"Okay, just remember we're all here for you." Seth nodded, he was glad Bella had decided so easily to let him face this alone. Everyone was at risk, including himself if he shifted around any type of vampire.

"Four o'clock. I've always wanted to see a wolf shift." Aro's eyes were full of the light he felt when he discovered a new power, something rare and beautiful. And though it was the Cullen's home no one disputed his claim.

The hours from morning into afternoon passed fast, in a blur of tender emotions and bonding. Edward was glad to be around his family but his lack of mate had never been so blaringly obvious. This one girl had arrived and by some twist of fate she hadn't mated to him as well. He couldn't understand what was so different about him that he hadn't received the same gift in the hybrid that his family had. It was only him and the wolf that was without a soulmate and it didn't make him feel any better at all.

It was harmonious, a time to get to know each other. Everyone was safe, there was no drama, the peace was nice. Jane and Garrett had gone to one of the spare bedrooms to have some personal time as newly formed mate without the complications of having more than one. They didn't talk that much, the random question, 'What's your favourite colour?', between frenzied, deep kisses. He felt a little weird feeling such a deep attraction for someone who appeared so young but he wouldn't change her for anyway. He knew she had a dark streak and it only entranced him more. He was everything she was looking for, a little older, a little rugged, a lot sexy. He was hers, it was all she had ever truly wanted, she'd only had her brother and Bella to rely on but they weren't hers in the way this man was.

Downstairs it was equally as peaceful, if not as lust-filled. Edward was at the piano, his soulful tune a serenade of love that was in the room. Seth was curled up on Carlisle's chair, his feet tucked up as he spoke with what used to be his enemy. Not anymore, somehow they were becoming family quickly.

Somehow every Cullen had managed to fit onto the sofa. Bella firmly in the middle tucked under Emmett's large arm, likewise, the smaller Alice was tucked underneath Bella's arm. And from there it filtered out, they could catch her scent in the air, the proximity calming them. They realised then that happiness and peace were very different emotions but with their mate they could feel both.

Emmett, ever the joker, had been entertaining everyone with a tale of a prank he played on his human brother, a flicker of a memory that still remained.

And then it was four o'clock. The time of reckoning. To shift, or not to shift. Would he remain with them in eternity or would he grow, and grow and eventually die. Only one person in the whole place was excited. Aro. This was just another mystery to him. If the wolf shifted he'd get to see something very few vampires lived to see, and if he didn't then it would be a puzzle as to how destroy wolf packs. He didn't mind which situation occurred, each having their own merits.

They congregated in the clearing, Bella placed a kiss on Seth's cheek.

"It'll all be okay." And then it was just Seth. He knew they were still there, watching him but he couldn't see or smell them.

Now was the time. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes. He pulled on everything he remembered of the shift, the red beast shifting his bones. The anger that triggered it, the passion that kept it. And then it happened. Uncomfortable but not painful bones shifted out of place, growing strengthening. Fur burst from what was once skin, hands thickening into paws as he hunched over onto all fours, his nose lengthened and became wetter, now a snout. He stood their proud, his tail wagging lazily behind him.

A laugh escaped as he let go of all the pent up fear. Every vampire heard the quick succession of barks. Only Bella heard what was going on in his head... she smiled as the thoughts passed through her mind.

 _My wolf! I can stay. I won't grow and leave this family._ Yes he was happy with the situation, how could he not be? Finally exhausting the happy energy he flopped onto the ground, his tongue rolling out his mouth in a pleased grin.

Taking a chance Bella took a step forwards. _If you feel snappy, Sethy just give a low growl._ The wolf's head tipped sideways as he heard the words in his mind, he didn't think he'd ever hear another person in his head again, he thought that ability had being severed with his pack bond. He wondered why it was Bella he had made the bond with though.

He didn't give any indication of distress so Bella continued on. She held her hand out for him to sniff as if he was a dog, like a dog he pushed his nose into her palm before rubbing. Bella laughed before stroking his soft fur. Somehow she knew in her heart that even in this form he wouldn't turn against her.

Happy with the results Seth shifted back, the wolfish grin fading to boyish as he embraced the glee he felt.

 **Yay! He can still shift. Happy chapter = happy reviews?**

 **Music recommendation today is a little English band called Lux Lisbon. Check them out, they're awesome!**


	18. THIS STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED

I am abandonig this story, I know there will be some people disappointed to hear this but it's the best decision for me. I've lost my inspirationfor this story and forcing it is going to end up with a half assed story which is worse than no story at all. I feel like you readers deserve an explanation though.

I didn't want to leave you all hanging waiting for an update when I knew there won't be one. I've just started my A-levels so i'm doing a lot of school work. I've kept a couple of fics but his one isnt one i truly cared for.

Of course if anyone is interested in it, I am open to someone adopting it, to carry it on in your own way, just send me a PM first and give me just a tad of credit.

Thank you for coming on this journey with me, and again I'm sorry I'm doing this.


End file.
